Without the War
by TobiasLeonFang
Summary: This is what I think would happen if the war in Divergent never happened. My first Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first FanFiction! I am so happy! Please let me know what you think.  
**

**Disclaimer: Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth.  
**

I watched the water in the chasm slap against the concrete. It's so peaceful here. Tobias is right-it's a good place to think.

Initiation is over. I am shocked I even came close to ranking first. At least I won't have to worry about putting up with Peter, Drew, and Molly. For one thing, Drew and Molly got cut. For another, I get my own apartment, and am able to go where and when I want on my own terms, which means I can avoid Peter.

"I knew I'd find you here."

I don't even have to turn around to know who it is. I have memorized everything about him-his voice, his tendencies, his likes, his dislikes. Tobias sits down next to me, and I look at him and grin. His lips press to my cheek.

He pulls away slightly and continues, "What are you thinking about?"

"Initiation. Getting my own apartment. Oh, and avoiding Peter."

Tobias laughs that deep rumbling sound I have come to love. "Don't worry. I won't let him come anywhere near you. He practically runs and screams every time I give him a death glare, which I have had a lot of practice in doing."

Now it's my turn to laugh. I would pay to see Peter scream.

"What do you say we go and get you your new apartment" he says with a smile playing at his lips.

"Let's go!" I run up the pathway that leads back up to the Pit, not even turning to see if he is following. I slow down, though, because I really don't feel like falling off the path right after I got into Dauntless. I take a minute to catch my breath, looking at the ground. Finally I glace over my shoulder, only to find that Tobias isn't behind me like I expected him to be. My eyebrows pull together, confused.

"Looking for someone?"

I whip my head around to find him standing right in front of me. I gasp and take a step back, shock clearly registered on my face. "You scared me!"

He smirks at me and takes my hand, leading me to the registration area next to the infirmary where I will get my apartment.

"Name?" The lady at the window is covered with piercings, the one on her lip moving when she speaks. She is the oldest I have ever seen at Dauntless-around 50 years old.

I respond quickly, "Tris Prior."

The lady looks down at her desk that is covered in binders and papers. She opens one of the largest binders and flips to the last page. "Ah, Tris. First ranking. Congratulations."

She smiles at me, and I try to return her smile. "You are in room 303." She hands me two keys, one on a key ring, the other, by itself. I take it from her and stuff it in my pocket.

"Make a right next to the cafeteria, and a left at the training room. It should be on the left."

I smile to myself, already knowing where my apartment is. Tobias's room is straight down the same hall.

"Thank you," I say and turn away, and look at Tobias. He takes my hand and leans into my ear, his breath tickling my skin, and says quietly,"Lucky me. Your apartment is right down the hallway from mine." He pulls away a smile tugging at his lips to look at me.

I return his smile, and pull on his hand, leading him the direction to my apartment.

When we get there, I see Uriah coming out of his apartment which just so happens to be two doors down from mine.

"Hey, Tris!"

Tobias squeezes my hand. Jealous much? I hide my smile at the thought, and wave my hand at my friend.

"Hey, Uriah."

He seems to have moved on, so I turn my attention back to my apartment door. I take the key on the key ring out of my pocket and open the door.

Tobias opens the door, and I step in, my eyes wandering everywhere.

It looks exactly the same as Tobias', only I don't have the words "Fear God Alone" on my walls. The bed, however is missing sheets, and when I walk into the bathroom, find that it is bare. I feel Four standing behind me.

He puts his hand on my arm and says, "Well I think you are going to need to go back to the Pit to pick up some things."

I groan. I suddenly feel tired, and don't want to walk, let alone get all the necessities my apartment is lacking.

Tobias seems to have read my thoughts. "If you want, you can stay with me tonight, and you can get what you need tomorrow when you and Christina go shopping?" He seems slightly nervous. I smile.

I turn around to face him, and wrap my arms around his torso. He puts one of his hands on my waist, holding me to him, and the other plays with a strand of my hair. "Okay." I finally respond.

He smiles at me and leans down, pressing his lips to mine briefly. When he pulls away, I am disappointed for a second, but then am too tired to care.

Tobias picks me up, carrying me exactly like he did when Peter, Drew, and Al attacked me. I feel a small pain in my chest remembering Al. My friend. My attacker. My enemy. I quickly shake the thought away.

*Page Break*

I must have fell asleep right in his arms, because the next thing I knew, I am breathing in his scent, on his bed . Slowly, I blink my eyes open. I find Tobias asleep on the floor.

Without hesitating, I gently shake him awake. "Tobias."

His face lights up when he sees me, but then he raises his eyebrows, silently asking what is wrong.

I reach my hand down, and he takes it, getting up. I could tell he is slightly confused as to why I woke him up. To answer his unanswered question, I pull the sheets down on the other side of the bed, and pat the space there.

He smiles at me, and crawls in, pulling the covers up around us. I turn and face him, resting my hand on his waist. Tobias pulls me in close, and does the same, and kisses me on the lips, lingering slightly. When he pulls away, I bury my face in his chest.

We both fall asleep just like that.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review, and let me know what you think. If I made any grammer errors, or you have any ideas how to make things better, let me know! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has followed, and reviewed. It means a lot to me.  
**

**Disclaimer: Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth.  
**

Chapter 2

I wake up well rested. When my eyes adjust to the light, I find that Tobias is no longer next to me. I roll onto my back, and lift up my head. I see him sitting on his black desk chair looking at me smiling. I immediately blush. He has been watching me while I sleep.

"Good morning, Tris. It is about time you woke up. I've been trying to get Christina to let you sleep, but she is really eager to go shopping." Tobias rolls his eyes at that. "I ran up to the cafeteria to get us breakfast, and she practically attacked me with questions. 'Where's Tris?! Is she okay?! Did you see her today?!'" His voice got higher trying to imitate Christina. I held back a giggle.

"What did you tell her?" I ask.

He stands up from his position in the chair, and walks toward the bed, sitting on the side, right next to me. Tobias takes my hand and plays with it, but looks straight into my eyes.

"I told her that, yes, you are okay, and that you stayed with me last night because your apartment was bare. I explained that you wanted to get all of the shopping done with her."

I smirk.

He continues: "She came back to my room twice, knocking to see if you woke up yet. I told her no, and that you were really tired and that she should let you sleep. I think I finally convinced her. But you did sleep until 12."

I gasp, and jump up off the bed, looking around for my clothes, but then realize I don't have any considering that this isn't my room.

"Relax, Tris. I stopped by the dormitory, and picked you up some clothes, and got you a muffin at the cafeteria."

I smile at him, and calm down.

I gently lean in and kiss his lips. His hand goes to my cheek, cradling my face. I feel like getting lost in him right now, but he pulls back after a minute.

"As much as I would love to keep kissing you, I have a feeling Christina will have my head on a chopping block if you don't get to her room soon." He looks slightly amused, but dead serious.

I realize he's right, so I take the clothes he hands me, and head into the bathroom. I strip and take my shower, enjoying the scalding water bouncing off my skin.

When I'm done, I step out of the shower, and dry off. I then take a second glance at the clothes Tobias picked me up. It's the shirt that exposed my collarbone Christina made me get during initiation. The same shirt Tobias said I looked good in when he was drunk. I roll my eyes, and slide it and the jeans on.

I step out of the bathroom, to find Tobias laying sideways on the bed, facing me. He sits up and smiles.

"I like that shirt on you."

I give a him a small smile, walk over to him, and kiss his cheek.

"I have to go."

"Will I see you at dinner?"

"Of course." I turn around and walk over to the door, turn the knob and walked out.

*Page Break*

"You totally need to get that! It looks amazing on you!"

Christina was begging me to get another dress. It was black, and came down to my knees. It was sleeveless, and from the top of my chest up, it was lace. I liked it, but it was a little clingy, which I wasn't particularly comfortable with yet.

"Come on, Tris. Imagine Four's face when he sees you in that!" She lowers her voice to a whisper. "Speaking of which, you still haven't given me the scoop on that yet. When did _that_ start?" I could tell she meant it to sound lighthearted, but you could tell she was genuinely hurt I didn't tell her.

"Christina..." I trail off, and sigh. My eyes wander to the carpet, and I sit down on a bench next to her. "I know you are mad that I didn't tell you. But it put both Four and I in a bad position. What would you and the rest of the initiates think if I were dating an instructor and got first rank?" I stop and look up at her. She seems to be considering the points I made, and her eyebrows furrow, her eyes looking of into the distance.

She rises her eyes to mine and says, "You're right. The others would throw a fit. I'm sorry. I should have thought about it from your perspective."

"Don't apologize. It's fine. Oh, and I'll get the dress."

She stands up, jumping up and down, and squeals.

*Page Break*

After Christina's and my shopping trip, we drop of my stuff at my apartment, and head to dinner. I am so tired. I plop into a chair and sink into it. A huge sigh escapes my lips.

Christina sits across from me, next to Will. She pecks his cheek.

Soon Tobias sits next to me. I look at him, and take his hand.

"How was shopping? You look tired."

"It was fun. I got all the stuff I need for my apartment. And I also got some new clothes."

"I'm glad you had fun. How about after dinner we go set up your apartment?"

I am really tired. But I think to myself that I just need to push through tonight, and then I can crash in my own room anytime I'm tired. I sigh. "Okay."

*Page Break*

Tobias and I just painted my whole apartment. Both of us have paint all over our clothes. I am now exhausted and feel as though I could collapse at any minute.

Almost right on cue, both of us plop down on my bed at the same time, and sigh.

"Well, we got your apartment set up. That's good."

I close my eyes in response. After a few minutes, I feel his lips press to my forehead. "Goodnight, Tris."

His weight shifts, as he gets off of my bed. With my eyes still closed, I reach for his arm and pull him back. "Don't leave."

I can sense his smile as he crawls in and wraps his arms around me. My face gets buried in his chest, and I am gone.

**A/N: Just to let you know, I have to go back to school tomorrow (there was an ice storm where I live so we got off today) so I may not be updating for a while. I've a crazy science teacher...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns Divergent.  
**

**Chapter 3**

Slowly, I blink my eyes open.

Tobias is not in the room with me. He cleaned up and his shoes are gone. The side of the bed he slept on is neat.

I search the room with my eyes without getting out of bed. On the night stand next to me, I see a note written with scrawny handwriting-Tobias'. My hand reaches out to it, feeling the thin paper between my fingers. I unfold it and read over it:

**Tris,**

**I have to work in the control room today until 4:00. I cleaned up your apartment this morning considering we made such a mess last night. I brought you a muffin from the cafeteria because I somehow got the feeling you wouldn't be up until afternoon.**

I glace over at the clock. Sure enough, it is 12:28. I keep reading.

**I'll meet you at the train tracks at 4:05? **

**P.S. I saw the dress you got shopping with Christina. I love it and can't wait to see it on you.**

**Tobias**

I blush violently and look over at the pile of bags I didn't bother to put away. On top is the dress I bought. Under it, yet still in the bag, are a bunch of bras Christina made me get, all covered in black lace of different designs. I laugh to myself.

I then start hanging up my new clothes in my closet. When I finish, I begin eating my muffin. The chocolate floods my mouth.

I wonder why Tobias wants to meet me at the train tracks today. Usually when he works we just meet up in the cafeteria for dinner. Is something wrong? I shake the thought away. He would have given me some indication if something weren't right. I hope.

I finish my muffin and get showered and dressed. I then head out.

Uriah is also coming out of his apartment. He looks frustrated, like something is distracting him.

"Hey, Uri!"

"Oh, hey, Tris. What's up?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." I raise one eyebrow at him.

He looks shocked for a minute then looks at the floor and sighs. "It's Marlene. I really like her, but I don't think she likes me like that at all. I have no idea what to do. If I ask her out, I risk ruining our friendship, and if I don't, I drive myself crazy."

Uriah isn't really surprising me when he says he likes Marlene. Everyone can tell, especially Zeke. What does surprise me is that he says he doesn't think Marlene likes him back. Marlene is so obvious. Not only that, but I heard her and Lynn talking about him. Marlene is completely frustrated that Uriah hasn't done anything yet. She is giving up on him.

"Uriah, Marlene likes you. A lot. If she does say no, which I don't think is at all likely, it will not ruin your friendship. Marlene won't let one conversation like that get in the way of your friendship. I say you just go for it."

Still looking at the floor, Uriah slowly rises his eyes to meet mine. "You really think so?"

"Of course."

"Thanks Tris." He smiles at me, and then turns away, walking in the direction of Marlene's room.

I turn around and head to the application center, yet again. I got my apartment, but I still need to pick my job.

When I get there, I see that the same lady who gave me my room keys is there. I smile at her, and tell her my name and that I am looking to sign up for my job.

"Tris. Since you got ranked first, you can pick whatever job you want. Here is a list." She hands me two pages stapled together. "You can take as long as you like to decide. Choose wisely."

"Thank you." I walk away to the chair that sits near the application center, and sit down. I glance over the jobs and their descriptions, already having an idea as to what I want to do. Seventh down on the list is a job at the tattoo parlor with Tori. I know I'll never be a government leader, considering if I do, I'd have to see Marcus. There would be nothing to stop me from punching him then and there.

I stand back up and walk over to the lady. She looks at me blankly.

"You chose already?"

"Yes. I want to be a tattoo artist with Tori and I want to train initiates.

She just stares at me. "You have the opportunity to be a Dauntless leader, to be anything, and you chose _that?_"

I never had a problem with this lady until now. Who is she to tell me whether or not I made a good decision? I'm annoyed and I don't even try to hide it. "Yes. I have my own reasons, that you shouldn't care about. Just put my name down, thank you."

She scowls at me and mutters something about "Teenagers," but opens up a different binder than the one which had my assigned room number. She opens up her hand and reaches to me with her eyebrows raised.

I look at her blankly, but then remember that I never handed her the papers with the jobs back. Quickly, I shove it in her hands.

She just rolls her eyes, and I watch as she marks my name down. Without looking at me and while still writing, she simply says, "You start Monday in the tattoo parlor. Initiate training doesn't start until next year."

I smirk and walk away.

"TRIS!" I turn to the sound of my name being called and see Uri running to me.

Before I can say anything, or ask how things went with Marlene, he rushes on. "She said yes! Marlene is going out with me!"

I smile at him, and say, "Congratulations."

He is about to say something in response, but Zeke walks from behind me and joins our conversation.

"What's this about Marlene going out with my little bro?"

Uriah looks annoyed at his brother's sudden appearence. "Just that. I asked her if she would go out with me, and she said yes."

"Awww, my little brother finally found a woman." Zeke puts a hand on Uriah's shoulder. "You're growing up so fast, little man."

Uriah and I roll our eyes. I have a feeling I am going to be listening in on some 'guy talk' if I hang around, and even though I am slightly curious, I am more afraid as to where the conversation will lead. So I hug Uriah goodbye, and head in the direction of my apartment.

***Page Break***

I wake up on my bed. When I got back to my apartment I was bored. Christina had Will over to her room, and I really didn't feel like interfering with that, so I just stayed where I was. I eventually just took a nap to pass time. Looking at my clock, I find that it si 4:00.

"Shoot!" I scramble out of bed, and throw on the dress I got shopping. Quickly, I line my eyes with eyeliner, grab my keys and run out the door.

Five minutes later, I am at the train tracks in Tobias' arms.

"Sorry. I'm a little late."

"It's okay. The train doesn't come until 4:13." He kisses my head, unravels his arms from me, and grabs my hand.

"Where are we going, anyway?" And this is why I couldn't stay in Abnegation. Curiosity killed the cat. At least in my old faction.

"You'll see."

It was only now that I realized he brought a basket with him. It was closed, so I couldn't figure out what was in it. I got the impression it was picnic food. Yum.

When the train comes, Tobias lets go of my hand and jumps on. I follow soon after.

He sits up against the side of it with his legs open, setting the basket beside him. I sit in between his legs, facing away. Soon I am blushing madly when I remember the last time we were on the train alone together.

I get the feeling Four is thinking about the same thing. He begins kissing my neck from behind. Fire courses through me. I turn myself around and straddle him. My hands rest on the sides of his face, and I pull his mouth up to mine. His arms wrap around my back. After a few minutes I pull away, breathless.

He smiles at me and I turn around and sit in his lap once more.

We ride the train for a few minutes longer, and then Tobias tells me it is time to jump off. Both of us land with a thud. He laces my fingers with his, and in his other hand, he carries the basket.

I instantly know where we are when we start walking. We are going to the Ferris wheel. I smile, and Tobias does too, running one of his fingertips down the palm of my hand. My body shivers.

When we get in front of the wheel, he releases my hand, and sets down the basket. He bends down facing away from me, and begins taking items out of it.

My mouth curls into a smile when I notice his shirt rides up, and I can see part of the Amity symbol on his back.

Four straightens himself, and I find that while I was busy admiring my view, he laid out a blanket with food all over it. He turns toward me, and I walk up to him, and wrap my arms around his torso. "Thank you."

The corners of his mouth curl up, and he takes my hand and we sit down. The two of us devour hamburgers, french fries, and two pieces of Dauntless cake each. We talk, too. By the time we finally relax, I am leaning into him with his arm around me watching the sunset, a comfortable silence settling among us.

"Tris?"

"Hmm?"

Tobias' lip brush my ear when he speaks, "I think I might be in love with you."

I start smiling like an idiot. "You think?"

"I'm waiting until I'm sure to tell you though."

My fingers trace his hand up and down. "That's sensible of you. Maybe we should get you some paper so you could make a list or chart of something."

He laughs a deep noise next to my ear, and rubs my arm with his hand. "Maybe I'm already sure, and I just don't want to scare you."

"Then you should know better." I look into his eyes now.

"Fine. Then I love you."

"I love you too."

He leans in and closes the distance between us kissing my lips, my jaw, my neck, and eventually my shoulder. We kiss for as long as I want, and rise with our hands laced together.

**A/N: Thank you for all who have reviewed. I hope to update as much as I can.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns Divergent.  
**

**Chapter 4**

I walk up to the glass building, climbing the stairs slowly, watching my step.

There is a meeting today for all faction leaders. Never did I think I would have anything to do with this. But, apparently, I was wrong.

*Flashback*

"TRIS!"

I spin around on my heels only to find myself looking at someone's chest. Quickly, I flick my eyes up to meet the eyes of whoever is standing in front of me. Eric. Joy. Just the person I wanted to see. I mentally roll my eyes.

"Yes, Eric?" I say it absent-mindedly like I don't care. Which I really don't.

"There is a meeting for all faction leaders today. And Dauntless just so happened to offer to have it here."

Why exactly would I care? It's been a week since I decided on my job. He should know I didn't pick Dauntless leader.

"And this concerns me because...?" I ask it rhetorically, and without waiting for an answer from him, I turn and start walking the other way.

"Wait. I wasn't done yet." I hear his footsteps behind me, and walk faster.

But without luck. He roughly puts a hand on my shoulder and turns me to him.

"You don't just walk away from a Dauntless leader." His eyes look mischievous, threatening. Creepy. Eric continues: "As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted...," I raise my eyebrows as if to say 'What's your point, here?'. "There is a faction meeting today at Dauntless headquarters. I thought you should know I received a letter yesterday requesting your presence afterward."

Two things about this don't sound right. One, why the heck is Eric talking weird? Nobody says "request your presence afterward." Except the Erudite. I then remember that he is _from_ Erudite. And he said _I _was attached to my faction. Whatever. I brush that thought away. Two, who would want to see me? I don't even know any faction leaders except my father, and he has made it rather clear he doesn't really want to see me, or else he'd have come on Visiting Day. Maybe he had a change of heart. My own heart lurches at the thought of seeing my father. I didn't realize how much I missed him this past month.

Eric isn't done yet. "At 3:00 the meeting will be done. Come up to my office in the glass building. I don't think I need to give you directions. You know where it is. Remember? When you left Dauntless without permission?" He smirks at me and rolls his eyes. And walks away.

*End Flashback*

At the top of the stairs, I make a right, toward Eric's office. Through the glass, I see faction leaders talking and drinking coffee. They seem to be talking casually, only to their own faction members, so I assume they're done. I make my way to the door, and without looking, turn around with my back pressed to the glass. I slide my feet out, so I am sitting on the floor, my legs straight out in front of me. If Eric wants me here, he'll have to come and get me.

Almost as if he is reading my thoughts, the door opens. I fiddle with my hands. Footsteps fill my ears.

"Beatrice?" Eric asks. But it doesn't sound like Eric. And Eric doesn't know me by my real name. Who could it possibly be? Did my father really come?

I lift my head up, and find myself staring right at my brother, Caleb.

Shock. That is all I feel right now.

When that passes, though, I want to jump up and hug him so badly. But I push that longing away, especially when Eric is near. I don't want him having any more doubts about my loyalty to my faction. This is my life here. This is where my friends are, and where Tobias is. This is where I belong.

So instead I just look at him, shocked by what he has become.

His blue shirt doesn't look right. And the glasses that frame his eyes make him look older. Bags under his eyes hang purple. Probably from spending the night up reading some manual about how Amity get their water. Figures. He's Erudite.

Finally, I am able to pull myself together enough to say one word. "Caleb."

He raises his eyebrows, and slowly, he reaches his arms out to me, and wraps them around my neck, burying his face in my hair. I tense up at first, unsure of what to do, but then I gradually move my hands around his waist. He pulls back almost instantly.

Caleb then smiles.

But I sense that something is different.

I don't smile back. "I thought that Dauntless was the only faction with leaders so young."

His smile dissipates. "I get to see you for the first time in 4 weeks, and that is all you say?" He sounds hurt.

"Sorry. I didn't know what else to say."

"Let's go somewhere to talk. Lead the way."

I am a little surprised at his demandingness, but shrug it off, and start descending the stairs into the Pit. Every so often I look over my shoulder to see if he is keeping up. Eventually, we get to my apartment.

I take the key out of my back pocket, and open the door. I walk in, and motion for Caleb to follow.

He does, and sits on the desk chair.

I anxiously wait for him to say something. Like an explanation for his visit, for instance. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to see him, but it isn't everyday that the leaders make an exception to Visiting Day, and allow family members to visit another faction.

When he does speak, though, it is not what I expected.

"Who's clothes are those?!" I follow his pointing hand with my eyes, until I see Tobias' dirty clothes from yesterday folded up on my bed.

"T-Four's," I say, but realize that he has no idea who Four is, considering it is a nickname.

Caleb eyes me cautiously. I am confused at what he is implying.

Oh. OH. _OH._

I'm finally able to put the pieces together. A male's clothes in my room. With mine in a pile right next to the bed.

"NOOO!" I scream it even though he is right in front of me. "It is not like that! Yes, Four is my boyfriend, but no, _that_ has _not _happened!

My brother looks relieved. He mutters, "Sorry."

I change the subject. "Anyway, you haven't answered my question. You're an Erudite leader?"

"Yes. Because dad was a leader and I did exceptionally well during Erudite initiation, they gave me Erudite leader as a job option. Obviously, I excepted. It is exceedingly interesting."

Okay, I understand he is Erudite, but the fancy words are irking me.

"So What's up Beatrice? How do you like your faction?" Caleb says it like he thinks I regret my choice of coming to Dauntless. Like he thinks I made a stupid decision. His arrogance irritates me, and it is more than enough to make me snap at him.

"First of all, it's _Tris._ Secondly, I _love_ my faction, thank you very much. It's a lot better than yours, I'm sure."

He stares at me, his mouth hanging slightly open. I forgot he never saw/heard me snap at anyone before, especially at him.

Thankfully, though, before he gets a chance to say anything, there is a knock on the door.

"Wait there," I tell him. "You might want to shut your mouth, too. Might catch flies."

I make my way to the door, and open it. It's Christina.

"Hey, Chris."

"Heeeyyyyy. Can you do me a favor? I'm getting Marlene ready for her date with Uriah, and I have a feeling it will take a while." I smirk at this. Any time you allow Christina to give you some type of make over, it always takes a while. "And I was wondering if you could get me a tray of food, so if I am late, I don't get leftovers from yesterday." She makes a disgusted face.

"Sure. Mac and Cheese?"

"You know it! Thanks, Tris!" With that, she walked away toward Marlene's room.

I shut the door, and by then, Caleb had regained his composure, shutting his mouth. I expected this lecture about how terrible and smart-alecky I've become, but he just asks me common questions.

We end up having a normal conversation until it's time for dinner. Wow. Impressive.

Fully expecting him to head back to his own faction for dinner, I make my way over to him out in the hallway, and give him a hug, and say, "Goodbye, Caleb."

He pulls back. "What? I can't stay for dinner? I want to meet your friends. And _boyfriend._"

Oh, dear Lord.

**A/N: Yes, I realize demandingness isn't a word. I just didn't know how else to phrase that. Plus I enjoy adding -ness onto random stuff. So yeah. Thank you for the continued support!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:Veronica Roth owns Divergent.**

**Chapter 5**

I slid into the seat across from Christina, beckoning Caleb to sit next to me.

I do not have a good feeling about this. Nothing he will say about Tobias will interfere with my relationship with him; I'd never allow that. I just don't exactly want my boyfriend and brother not on good terms. Especially with how protective both of them can be. The thought makes me shiver, but before I scar myself mentally as to how that might turn out, I get interrupted by Christina.

"It's nice to see you too, Tris." I look up at her, finally out of my daze, and see her roll her eyes. "Thank you for introducing your friend too." She is very sarcastic today.

"Christina, this is my brother Caleb." I look from her to Caleb. "And Caleb, this is my best friend, Christina."

She reaches out her hand to him, and he awkwardly takes it and shakes it.

"Nice to meet you," Caleb says.

Christina mumbles an 'Mhm' without making eye contact. Her eyes are on me, with her brows raised, and a grin on her face. She makes a hand motion telling me to 'come here.' I lean across the table and she meets me halfway. I feel her breath on my ear as she asks, "Did you introduce him to Four yet?"

I draw back into my seat, and she does the same. I look at the table and play with my fingers. "Nooooo..."

Christina laughs and says, "HA! I'm happy I'll be here to see it. Let's go get our food. Uriah, Will, and Four are taking too long."

Uriah and Will both got a job in the control room with Four. They run most of the same shifts as he does. It kind of sucks for me, though, because when I'm not working at the tattoo parlor, and Tobias is at work, I can't hang out with them.

The three of us make our way up to the dinner line, and get out food. I grab a slice of pizza and a slice of Dauntless cake. Yummy.

We sit back down at our table, and in walk Uriah and Will. No Tobias.

They stroll over to us lazily, hands in their pockets.

"What, you couldn't wait?"Uriah fakes being hurt, staring at our food.

"No, all of us were hungry."

Will's eyebrows crease silently asking a question. 'What are you talking about? There's only two of you?' they seem to say.

I point to Caleb and introduce them.

"Well, we're gonna go get our food." I turn my attention back to my cake, and pick up my fork.

But I am interrupted by Will, and look over my shoulder. "OH, Tris. I'm supposed to tell you that Four is being held up in the control room. He said he'll meet you back at your apartment when he's done, and that it shouldn't be more than an hour after dinner."

"Okay, thanks, Will." I thought this evening would bring me trouble, but it turns out it is going to torment me.

I already know Caleb is going to refuse to leave until he met Tobias. It's just the way he is. Stubborn. Like a lot of the Erudite.

I sigh and continue eating my food. The whole table eats in silence. It's slightly awkward with Caleb there and whatnot, but at this point, I could care less.

When I'm done, and I see Caleb finished his tray, we say goodbye and head back to my room.

I fumble with my keys, and finally get the door open. My brother takes his place at the desk chair. Automatically, I look around for my sketchbook. I had promised I'd show asked about my job as a tattoo artist, and when I was done explaining, he wanted to see my sketches. It is nowhere to be seen, though. I think back to where I may have put it, but then remember it's still at the parlor.

I look at Caleb, and he is staring at Tobias' clothes again, in a daze. "Hey, Caleb, I have to quick go to the tattoo shop to get my sketchbook. You can just hang out here, 'cause it won't take more than 10 minutes." I point to the bathroom. "Bathroom's right there if you need to use it."

"Okay, that's fine. Do you happen to have a book I can read while I wait?"

Always Erudite. I roll my eyes. "I don't know, look in the desk. Probably not."

I turn the door handle and walk out. My feet carry me to the Pit and I turn into the tattoo parlor.

When I walk in with a ding from the door, Tori, and the customer look up. Tori then looks back down at what she is doing, but she still talks to me.

"Hey, Tris. Your shift was earlier, wasn't it? You forget something?"

"Yeah, I left my sketchbook here. My brother is paying a random visit and wanted to see it."

"Hmm. Yeah I saw him at dinner. Have fun with that.." She is now finished with the man who was getting the tattoo, so they walk up to the counter so she can deduct his points. Tori turns and points back to the office. "It should be in there where you left it."

"Okay, thanks Tori." I make my way to the back of the shop. As I enter the office, I'm reminded as to how messy it is. Papers cover the desk, a sheet of dust on the top of the filing cabinet, and the trash is overflowing. I remember vowing to myself to clean it up on the first day on the job, but clearly I haven't gotten around to that yet.

My eyes sweep over the papers, and I find my sketchbook. I quick grab it, and start walking out.

"BYE, TORI!" I yell, and walk out the door.

While I walk, I flip through my drawings. One is a picture of the Hub. Another a picture of a spider. As I continue to look at my art, I hear yelling down near the chasm.

I glance up from my work, and see two men fist fighting with each other. Eric is one of them. Max is the other.

I sigh. To stop? To not stop?

The Abnegation side of me took over. I make my way down to the chasm, near the railing.

Eric knees Max in the stomach, and Max stumbles back. He falls to the ground, giving Eric just enough time to kick him in the head.

Max's eyes roll back in his head, and his eyelids flutter close. Eric just walks away with blood running down his face from his nose, not even noticing I'm there. I run up toward Max, and check his pulse, and see if he is breathing.

He is breathing normally, and his pulse is steady.

Now. The hard part. Getting him up to the infirmary.

First, I try putting his arm around my shoulder, and dragging him up that way, but that didn't work out very well. I tried method after method, but nothing seemed to work. In the end I settled for the old fashioned way: flat out dragging him. I held his hands in mine, and walking backwards, I pulled with all I had. Finally, he moved.

I got him to the next level of the Pit, and rested. I gasp for air, and wipe the sweat on my forehead with the back of my hand.

"Tris! What happened?!"

I spin around on my heels and find Zeke.

"Max and Eric were fist fighting by the chasm. Eric knocked Max out, and walked away, so I dragged Max up here, in the hopes to get him to the infirmary. I'm exhausted."

"I'll bet! Here, let me help." Zeke lifted the unconscious Max up into his arms, bridal style. It looked ridiculous. I hold back laughter.

Zeke then walks toward the infirmary, and yells over his shoulder, "You can go. I got 'em covered."

I watch them go up to the nurses station, then check my watch. I was gone for an hour! I shrug and start walking. Caleb will be fine. Probably testing DNA samples from Tobias' clothes on my bed to see if he's dangerous.

Suddenly, I stop, thinking. Caleb's still at my apartment. And Tobias should be there by now, too.

I sprint to my room, where inside I hear yelling. I press my ear up to the door.

"SHE'S SIXTEEN! YOU'RE EIGHTEEN! YOU ARE WAY TOO OLD FOR HER!"

Then I hear a quieter voice, most likely Tobias, say something. Tobias is scariest when he's at his quietest.

Whatever he said to Caleb seemed to calm him down, though. "How did you two meet?"

"She was my initiate. I trained her. And now we're together."

My heart warms when he says this. I grin and press closer to the door to see if I can hear anything, but Caleb stays silent. After a little while though, he asks something I can't make out. Tobias starts talking for a while, and I can't understand what he's saying, either. He stops, and Caleb doesn't respond. I take this opportunity to walk in.

Both of their heads turn to me, and I see Caleb now out of the chair, standing, with Tobias sitting on my bed, relaxed. I can see his muscles through his shirt.

Tobias smiles at me, and I see Caleb scowling at the gesture. Nevertheless, he says, "Hello, Tris. Four and I were just taking the time to get to know each other."

I close the door, and lean on it, pressing my back to the wood.

"Glad you two seem to be getting along," I say sarcastically. My eyebrows go up.

Caleb sighs, and Tobias just smirks. I love it when he does that. It's really hot.

ANYWAY. Caleb interrupts my thoughts and asks Four, "Can you show me how you throw knives?"

I look over to him. He smiles, and gets up, grabbing a block of cheese from my refrigerator, and a knife from the drawer.

Four puts the cheese on my dresser, and stands back, aiming the knife, and throwing it. It hits the cheese with a thud.

Caleb is in shock. "H-h-how'd you do that?! Here, let me try."

Tobias raises his eyebrows but gives my brother a demonstration on how to throw it.

It's weird seeing him and Caleb together. Especially since they're acting as though I'm not even here.

Caleb moves his hand forward, aiming, but not letting go. He aims again, but his hand holds the knife incorrectly.

"No, not like that. You're doing it wrong." Tobias looks slightly frustrated already.

"What do you mean 'not like that'? I imitated you perfectly!"

I interrupt their bickering. "May I ask why you're throwing knives at cheese?"

Tobias looks over at me and explains. "Caleb wanted to discuss something with me, and knife throwing just kind of came up."

"As is so often does." I smile at him, and he smiles back. We stare at each other for a while. A little longer than is socially acceptable.

Caleb straightens and clears his throat. "Well, Tris, it's getting late. I should go back to my compound. But it was nice to see you." He walks over to me, and hugs me. When he pulls away, he adds, "Oh and it was also nice to meet your friends. And Four." His eyes quickly dart over to Tobias almost like a warning. Tobias is trying to contain laughter. I shoot a warning look at him, and he contains himself, calming down.

After Caleb leaves, I sit on my bed and Tobias sits next to me. I look over at him, and he puts his arm around my back, rubbing it.

I decide to come right out and ask it. "What happened?"

He sighs, but starts explaining softly. "When I was done in the control room, I came over to your apartment, like I said I would. I knocked, but when you didn't answer, I got worried, so I used the spare.

"I went in and looked around and saw Caleb sitting at the desk. He looked scared, like he wasn't supposed to be there, but introduced himself as your brother.

"I told him who I was, and that didn't go very well. He immediately started accusing me of random stuff. I won't get into detail. But let's just say that my clothes on your bed didn't help."

I roll my eyes, and the corners of his mouth tugs up.

"Then he told me I was too old for his 'little sister'." He pauses at this, and looks me in the eyes.

"I explained to him how much you mean to me." He takes my hand, his other still around my back, and looks down at how they lace together. "I also told him that I love you, and that I'd never hurt you."

My chest gets warm, and I feel all fuzzy inside. I stand up and sit on his lap, facing him, with my legs around his waist. His arms wrap around the small of my back. I lean in and kiss him.

It is the best kiss we've ever shared. So gentle, but so passionate. All our feelings are displayed in this one kiss.

I pull away after a minute, now serious.

"Do you think he liked you?"

"Not particularly, but I think that every brother is protective of their sister. So I think that's normal. He also seemed to calm down a little when I told him my feelings."

"Okay. I can deal with that."

He looks a little worried. Like he thinks I'd leave him if he didn't get my brothers approval. As if.

"You know I'd never leave you. Even if it means never seeing Caleb again," I tell him. And I mean it, too.

He grins. "I'd never leave you either. You are all I have. You mean the world to me. I love you."

I return the smile. "I love you, too." My forehead rests against his, our breaths mingling. "Let's go watch a movie."

"Okay." We move back on the bed, and he rests his head against my pillow. I put my head on his chest, and we start the movie.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading. I was going to submit the story yesterday, but remembered after I did the rough version of it that I had _science_ homework. Yeah. Bleh.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I push the door open into the Pit. Tori let me leave my shift early because Tobias planned something for the two of us, and wanted me to meet him earlier than usual.

These past year has taught me to not ask Four questions regarding surprises he planned for the two of us. If he says it's a surprise (which he knows I hate), then it's a surprise, end of story.

One time, he told me to meet him at the train. We rode to the Hub, and despite his fear, went ziplining with me. He told me it made up for the time that he missed with me during initiation. I just laughed, and kissed his cheek.

So now I headed off to his apartment, retrieved the key from my pocket and walked in. I closed the door behind me, and looked up.

My face couldn't possibly hide the shock I felt.

Because I was surprised all right.

Not how I'd thought I'd be.

I saw Tobias pressed up against the wall kissing some brunette. She even her hand in his back pocket.

They didn't even stop when I walked in. Tobias kept kissing her. Not caring what I saw or thought.

Millions of thoughts are playing in my mind. Does he even love me? Did he mean any of what he said? Was he playing me? Can I trust him anymore? Why would he do this. But then I think I have that answer, as much as I wish I didn't. Brunette is curvy. Her cheekbones rise high on her face. She's pretty, even.

Everything I'm not.

I turn and run.

When I'm in the hallway, tears stream down my face. I hear a moan from his room and I'm disgusted, heartbroken. Then I hear a crash.

I don't stay to hear anything else, I just run toward my apartment. I go as fast as I can, until I am the hallway that connects Tobias' room with mine.

But a hand closes in on my shoulder. The very person I wish wasn't here right now.

Tobias.

There are a few things wrong with this picture, though. 1.) He ran after me. If he really wanted to rub it in my face, he already did. Why would he run after me? But 2.) He is crying. Hard. I never thought I'd see him cry.

"Tris. Don't believe it." He can barely speak without shaking or choking on a cry.

Tobias reaches out to me and touches my arm. I flinch away, still aware of the tears still streaming down my cheeks.

But this just makes him cry harder, if that were possible, and look past me. He takes deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. His eyes find mine. And in them, I find many puzzling emotions. Emotions like, regret, sorrow, love, and disbelief. Confusion.

He takes one more deep breath and starts talking. "Tris." His voice is shaking. "Please let me explain."

I search his eyes again for anything to be weary of, but find nothing. I have no idea what could have happened that would consider this an accident, or that would need to be explained.

But selfishly, I let my heart allow him to have the opportunity to explain. Because I can't live without him. Whether he is dead or still alive, I couldn't go on without Tobias there, holding me, whispering sweet nothings in my ear, kissing away my tears. I couldn't. No matter how hard I may try.

So I grab his hand, briefly, to let him know to follow me, turn us in the direction of my apartment, and let it go. I barely hear him following.

I reach for my key in my pocket, when I see his hand reaching out, holding out his copy of my key. I carefully take it, and slide in the keyhole, open the door, and hand it back to him.

What? I didn't hear his side of the story. It's probably just a misunderstanding. God, I hope it's just a misunderstanding.

My feet lead me inside, where I sit on my bed.

He hesitates, and when I think he is about to sit next to me, takes the desk chair. Four moves the chair over so he is right across from me, looking into my eyes. We sit in silence for a few minutes, and right when I think I'm wasting my time, he starts.

His eyes still glisten with tears, but his voice is not shaking anymore. "Sarah. She was an old friend. We trained in the same initiate class. Today in the control room, someone hacked into our system. A note came up. Here, I printed it out." He digs in his pocket, and pulls out a piece of paper. He hands it to me. It is blank except for two sentences in the middle. It read, "You deserve so much better than her, Four. I'll make sure that you get just that."

"I was confused. I didn't know who it was, or who could have done it. So I just left early to make sure you were okay. I was worried about you." His eyes became teary again. It broke my heart.

"That's why you stopped in the tattoo parlor today?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. When I was done, I went back to my apartment. But the door was open. So I went in and found Sarah sitting there. I was surprised to say the least. I hadn't seen her since she became a leader." He looks away, at the wall behind me. There is a short silence between us before he continues.

"She started flirting and stuff. Then it got worse. She kissed me, but wouldn't stop. I think you know the rest." Tobias' eyes flick back to mine, and he takes my hands together in his. His hands warm mine. They prevent them from shaking, which I hadn't even known I was doing.

I suppose it's my turn to say something. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have doubted you." I lower my head down so I'm looking at our laced hands.

"Hey." He takes one of his hands away from our pile of fingers, and lifts my chin up so I'm looking at him. "It's fine. I understand completely. I just wish it never happened. I just never want to have to live without you." He whispers the last part, and my heart leaps.

I lean forward, closing the distance between us, and kiss him. His hand instinctively goes to the back of my neck, and I wrap my arms around his torso. Our mouths move against one another for the longest time, until I have to pull back for air. I forgot I didn't even say anything yet, so I expand on my rather obvious kiss. "You'll never have to live without me. You're stuck with me."

Tobias smiles. He says, "I'm not _stuck _with you."

I smile back. "So what were you going to show me when we were so rudely interrupted?"

His smile falters. "That is now going to have to be for another day. This little mess kind of ruined my plans. But I promise I'll show you soon. Really, really soon."

"You better!" I try to sound like it didn't matter that I didn't see it tonight, but really, I was actually looking forward to what he was going to show me. I mean there have been times where I had to wait another day for him to reveal his surprises for various reasons, but never has he been unsure as to when he'd be able to show me. Usually he'd just say, "Hmmm. I'll just have to show you tomorrow." Never, "I'll show you soon." This is really starting to freak me out.

Oh, well. I'll find out soon enough.

Hopefully.

"I was going to suggest dinner, but I really don't feel like talking to anyone but you right now. Do you want to go to the cafeteria, or do you want to just take it back to the apartment?"

I instantly know what my answer is, but pause as if thinking. "Let's just take it back here."

Tobias smiles at me and we walk out.

**Sorry it took so long. I had stuff to do in...Science! You guessed it! Bleh. She irks me. Please review! It means a lot to me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I wake up the next morning to the smell of coffee. The air is also filled with a sweet, fruity smell. Strawberries.

My eyes slowly blink open, and I hit the button on my alarm. I am in my own apartment.

I told Tobias last night that I was going out with Christina late, so that I should probably stay at my own room so as not to wake him.

That's not the real reason. Yes, I was with Christina, but that wasn't why I stayed here. Although I trust Tobias and believe he is telling the truth, my mind is really fuzzy about the whole thing.

This is the first time anything like this has happened, so I don't think he is lying. I just have some odd feeling.

My head now turns around the room. Why would it smell like coffee and strawberries? I find the answer on my desk. Pancakes with strawberries. And a hot cup of coffee.

Now, the real question. How did it get here?

I drag myself out of bed, assuming I'll need to get up in order to find out. My feet pad over to the desk. Next to the plate is a note. I pick it off the hard wood, and read it.

_Tris, _

_I came to wake you up this morning but you looked really tired. And so I let you sleep. Don't worry, I already talked to Tori, and she said she is giving you the day off. _

_Your alarm was set for 12:00. I brought you breakfast._

_I have to work in the control room all day, but I'll see you at dinner._

_I love you,_

_Tobias._

I set the note back down next to the edge of the desk

It was nice of him to get me breakfast. And to let me sleep in. Although, something about this annoys me. It's almost like he was trying to make up for what happened last night. I forgave him, so he needs to forget about it. I'm not mad. Anymore. Just fuzzy in my brain.

I stop thinking long enough to remember the humongous stack of pancakes in front of me. What was I waiting for?! I gorge.

A half an hour later, I am dressed, stuffed full of strawberries and pancakes, and shopping. I don't particularly enjoy shopping, but I need more shirts.

As I am scanning the clothing rack, someone calls for me.

"Tris!"

I turn, and see Eric.

Huh. Eric. I haven't seen him since I saw him beating up Max. And the last place I thought I'd see him was in the woman's section in the clothing store. Then I think. This is _Eric_ we are talking about here. Of course he's in the woman's section. He's probably looking under the changing room doors. Pervert.

"Your presence has been requested at another faction meeting."

I'm annoyed. "Another one?! If it's Caleb, tell him no."

"No, it isn't your lousy Erudite brother. Dauntless leaders actually want you there. But someone sounded interested in you when we announced your being there. A Stiff."

Why would Dauntless leaders want me at one of their meetings? I'm not working for the government.

But then my heart leaps. Is it Dad?! Has he finally forgiven me? Is that what he wants to talk to me about? Maybe he just wants to see how I've changed. My happy thoughts about my Dad forgiving me are interrupted.

"This time, you have to go to the entire meeting. You can talk to your Stiff friends after it. Be there at 12:00 tonight."

"12:00? Why the heck is the meeting so late?!"

His face turns from annoyed to angered. "Why aren't you in Candor's faction? Especially if you can't keep your mouth shut!" Eric voice hushes. "Dauntless leaders change the times of their meetings so as to avoid those who want to listen in. You can't keep your Candor mouth shut, then I'll just have to tell Max and the others you can't handle it."

I thought about my options. I could agree to keep it a secret, and see my father. Or I could talk back, not find out why the leaders want me here, and not see my father.

As much as I wish I could do my best to piss Eric off, I kind of want to see Dad.

"Fine. Where is it?"

"Same place as last time."

I nod and return to shopping. Eric walks away.

I go back to my apartment tired. I spent 3 hours shopping. That must be some kind of record for me. Christina would be proud.

My hands release the heavy bags I am carrying, and they drop to the floor. I collapse on my bed.

I rub my eyes with my hands, and think about what happened today.

Eric said that he and the other Dauntless leaders want me at their meeting tonight.

But why? I'm a tattoo artist and initiate trainer as of the next choosing ceremony.

Maybe they have a new method of training the initiates. But that wouldn't require other faction leaders. And they would have told Four to be there too.

Did they ask him? I mean, it is possible. I didn't see him all day.

The only problem, though, is that Eric made it sound like it was only me. He'd have told me something about other Dauntless being there so as not to let it go to my head that I'd be the only person who isn't a leader listening in. That's just the way Eric is.

But he didn't say anything about anyone else.

It's just me.

Now, my father. I still don't know what he would want to talk to me. He has already had multiple occasions to do so. For instance, when Caleb saw me. Or on the two Visiting Days we had.

Clearly, he doesn't want to see me just to see how I am. Is he going to yell at me?

But why would he? Parents are supposed to want their children to be happy. And I am. Not only that, but he had plenty of time to do that before as well.

So I am back at square one.

I have no clue why I am wanted at the meeting and I have no clue why my father would want to see me.

Although, I suppose Eric never did clarify who it was that wanted to see me. I just automatically assumed it was Dad.

Maybe it was Susan. We were never really good friends, She and Caleb just had huge crushes on each other, so her and her brother, Robert, would hang out with us a lot. So maybe it's not Susan...

Okay, now I don't even know who it is that wants to see me! Weird.

All this thinking is now hurting my brain, and I am amazingly tired.

Huh. Do I have time for a nap?

I look over at my clock, and it is 5:00. I guess not. But I'll take one after I get back from dinner so I'll be fully awake for the meeting tonight.

I sigh and get up.

After I get back to my apartment, I am ready to fall asleep.

I had felt bad at dinner for keeping the meeting a secret from Tobias, but I honestly didn't feel like answering the millions of questions that would come from him.

None of which I would know the answers to, anyway.

I am drifting off 5 minutes later.

At 11:15 p.m., I wake up to the sound of my alarm.

Ugh. Why did I ever agree to go to this meeting? It just requires thinking at some ungodly hour.

I get up out of bed anyway, and clean myself up.

Exactly at 11: 55, I am heading out the door, up to the glass building.

I knock on Eric's office door, and it is opened for me instantly by Eric himself.

My feet take me inside, and I see a bunch of leaders from all the factions talking around, most of whose faces I can't see.

I look around the room, looking specifically for my fathers black-grey hair, but do not see it anywhere. Multiple feelings are running around me. Disappointment. Relief. Confusion.

I do see Caleb, however, but he is not looking at me. But I don't really want to see him right now.

I turn to Eric who is standing next to me, and look up at him.

"So who exactly wants to see me?"

Eric doesn't get a chance to say. Someone else, though, answers my questions.

"Hello, Beatrice. It's been too long."

His voice is sharp, and I recognize it.

And it's not my father's.

My blood runs cold.

I turn on my heels. His lips move up venomously.

Standing in front of me is the man that I hate. Who is cruel. Who I never wanted to ever see. And who hurt my Tobias.

Marcus.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! **

**I would also like to thank a.m567 and Bubblemaniac13 for their constructive criticism. I read back through it, and I agree with both of you. Sorry! **

**Also, please feel free to PM Bubblemaniac13 and bug her about writing something. She is a personal friend of mine in real life, and is an AMAZING writer. Like, WAY better than me.**

** Please REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or the characters. (As much as I wish Tobias were all mine...) *Sigh***

**Can I just say that Fall Out Boy's "I Don't Care" was very inspirational while writing the end of this chapter...**

Chapter 8

I take a step back, shock clearly registered on my face.

Marcus? Why on earth would he want to see me? Our parents were friends, but I never really talked to him considering an adult had to talk to me first.

I look at his face.

He wears an evil grin. That grin may fool anyone as a friendly smile. Except Tobias and me. The two of us know the evil behind it, the betrayal, the abuse.

The gray robe that covers his body is so hypocritical of who he really is. He does not deserve to wear it.

"Hello, Marcus." I spit his name out like it stings. It does.

"It is very nice to see you again, Beatrice."

"It's _Tris_," I snap. I hate the way he says my name. Like venom.

Eric breaks our little love feast up. "Woah, woah. Take it easy. The meeting is starting."

I scowl and focus my attention on the table and the seats around it.

I pull my chair out, and plop myself in it. Why did I ever agree to come here?

Eric sits next to me, and to the right of him, the other Dauntless leaders. Then Amity leaders, and at the end, Jeanine, Erudite leader. The other Erudite leaders sit across from Amity, and next to them, Candor. Marcus, the only one from Abnegation, takes his place across from Jeanine. I wonder where my father is.

Jeanine starts the meeting.

As I observe her I notice that she could have been gorgeous. Except she has this scar on her face. I wonder where she got it.

"Thank you all for being here on time." She shoots a look at Johanna Reyes, a leader from Amity.

If it were me, I would have cringed or said some smart remark, but Johanna, being peaceful, just smiles and continues listening. I could have never been Amity. With the banjos and the colorful clothes and what not. Me. Strumming a banjo. The thought makes me shiver. I continue listening.

"As you see, we have a guest today listening in today. This is Tris Prior from Dauntless." Jeanine introduces me.

I receive a few curt nods from the leaders.

Marcus takes over, talking to me. "We have been discussing the aptitude tests these past few meetings, and those who are not as responsive toward them."

My heart picks up speed. They are after the Divergent. And they invited me to their meeting.

He continues. "You might be wondering B-, uh-hum, _Tris_, why this is of your concern. Because of your ranking last year and of your refusal of a job as a leader, we wanted you to be what you may call a certain _tester _for us."

Jeanine begins talking. "Those who deceive the simulations are what we call Divergent. They know that what they are under is a simulation, giving them an advantage. These also think differently than the rest of us. Their minds are more flexible than most."

Jeanine gives me a small smile, as if she suspected me. Which she probably does. Her eyes gleam with hatred, though I don't know why.

Another one of the Erudite leaders speaks up. "Erudite has created a new type of simulation. This one is designed specifically for the Divergent. You are to be training initiates this year, with..." He shuffles some papers around, looking for an answer.

Eric interrupts. "With her boyfriend. Four _Eaton_." His lips curl up into a grin. As if he knows the problems he probably just caused.

Crap. Don' t look at Marcus, don't look at Marcus, don't look at Marcus, don't look at Marcus. I look at Marcus.

His eyes are cold. Glassed over. Clearly shocked, but angry at the same time.

"Uhm, yes, with Four Eaton."

I turn my attention back to the Candor man.

"When you suspect someone who is not as responsive to the simulations, you are to administer this simulation instead. If you see any improvement, or if the new simulations don't seem to be working, you are to notify Eric or Max immediately."

No, I can't. I can't turn in innocent sixteen year olds. Who will be in the same position Tobias and I were in. That's not right. I feel panic building up inside me.

Jeanine seems to sense my discomfort, because she is still smiling at me. "Questions?"

"Yes." I want to know why they want this information. Why they think the Divergent are so dangerous. "Just one. Why does it matter that a few people aren't responsive to the simulations given? They aren't harming anyone."

Jeanine's eyes turn hard, and she tries to hide her scowl.

"As was explained earlier, the Divergent do not think like most do. Thinking differently puts us in a predicament. Because they are thinking differently, almost all do not have aptitude for one specific faction. They usually have equal aptitude for multiple faction at a time. The new simulations are for their own good. They make it so that the Divergent have aptitude for one faction, like everyone else. We want everyone to be happy with the faction that they choose. "

She is lying. I can see it in her cold eyes. Which can only mean that she is hiding something. Something that neither Tori, Tobias or I know about. I have to find out what it is. It could mean protecting the lives of hundreds. I must find out what she is hiding, what she refuses to tell me.

Johanna speaks up. "Well if that is the only question you have, do you agree with what you are to do?"

No. "Yes. Of course." No. No. No. No. NO.

"Good."

"Meeting dismissed."

Those words are all I need to stand up, and walk towards the door.

"Tris. Don't you want to stay and talk?" Marcus' voice rings in my ears.

I spin around on my heels. No. What I really want right now is to get out of here. And to tell Tobias what is going on. But I have a few things to say to Marcus.

So I walk up to him, looking annoyed.

"Of course. What would you like to talk about?"

He shares my dirty look. "Well, I hear you are dating my son, Tobias."

Ugh. Tobias would not want Marcus using his real name. It binds them together.

"He goes by _Four_ now. But yes, we are dating."

"Hmm. Aren't you a little young to be dating him? You are seventeen, and he is nineteen." Marcus scratches behind his ear as if his point is the most obvious thing in the world.

Why does everyone say that? No, I am not! If Tobias thought so, I wouldn't be with him, now would I?

I am about to respond when Marcus steps closer. Too close. He leans down and whispers in my ear. "My son is a liar. I would suggest cutting it off. It would be for the best."

Now I'm mad. Fuming. Tobias trusts me with everything, just like I trust him. Marcus has no right to judge our relationship or try to persuade me to doubt Four. I am shocked at the same time for the same reasons. That he would dare try to interfere. So shocked I can't even try to find the strength to move away from his venom, his murky breath.

The door slams open, and footsteps rush over. Just as I about to turn to see what had happened, an arm wraps around my waist and pulls me back. Tobias.

"Get away from her." His voice is quiet. Which is not a good thing when it comes to instructor Four. His eyes are sharp, glaring.

I wrap my own arm around his waist, and squeeze tight. This must be like how it was in his fear landscape. He is beyond caring about his fear toward Marcus. He just doesn't want _me_ near him. The Abnegation in him never left. It never will.

"Son." Marcus reaches out toward Tobias, but the two of us take a step back.

Marcus looks shocked at his rejection.

Why the heck should he?! For years he abused his own son. Locked him in a closet. Beat him with a belt. And yet he thinks that this was going to be a happy little reunion filled with hugs and reminiscing? With talks of the future? Hell, no! The whole idea sickens me.

I don't even want to know how it is making Tobias feel. I'm honestly surprised he hasn't lunged at Marcus yet.

I don't really want to give him the chance. So I squeeze his waist once more, and turn us around.

We walk out of the room holding on to each other, like if we let go, we will fall apart.

I wonder if Tobias would.

**Thank you all for reading. Please review. It would mean a lot to me! **

**Oh, and I may not be updating for another week. It all depends on my schedule. So sorry in advance if it is a while! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns Divergent...**

**Chapter 9**

Neither Tobias or I say anything while walking back to his apartment. We just cling to each other.

I glance up at his face and it is expressionless, blank. He does have a sheen of sweat covering his forehead, though. He's stressed. No wonder. I wouldn't expect anything less from him.

This whole day has been odd. Leaders asking me to help? Marcus wanting to talk to me? And Tobias knowing exactly where I was to come 'protect' me? Not that I'm mad. Far from it. I just wish that Marcus were never there in the first place. It would have saved everyone a lot of hassle and heartache.

As we approach his door, I realize I'll have to tell him everything. It's not that I don't want to, it's just that I suddenly don't know how to begin. How would he take it? Would he care that the leaders told me classified information before they told him? But then they never said anything about telling him in the first place. Were they going to? Or did they just assume that I would keep this from him? As if.

Tobias flings the door open. We walk in silently, and sit side by side on the bed. We sit in silence.

I look at my hands, dreading how I will start.

But I don't get the chance.

Tobias crushes his mouth to mine. Automatically, my arms go around his neck. One of his hands presses the small of my back to him, and the other cradles my face. He tastes like sweat and rain and grass. Blood rushed through my veins. He is dizzying. My hand slides down to his back, and I put it up his shirt. Tobias moves to my neck, and I sigh. Just as I am about to pull away, he stops kissing me, and just buries his face in my neck, my hair covering him.

Dampness touches me. I keep my hands where they are, but I make small circles on his back. I don't know how to comfort him. I know he doesn't want coddled, so I don't say anything.

Eventually he pulls away, all emotion gone. I take my hand out from his shirt. Tobias raises one of his hands and touches my face gently.

"He's never going to touch you. Not as long as I'm still here," I tell him. I would never let him do that. Heck, Marcus isn't even going to get near _me_ before I kick his butt.

I expected him to be comforted by that, but instead his eyebrows furrow together.

"Tris, I wasn't worried about myself. I was worried about _you. _I don't ever want him to hurt you. You are the only thing I care about, and I think he knows that."

My heart warms and I flush.

"I-..." I trail off. I don't know where to start. Should I tell him the leaders' plans? Or should I stay on the topic of Marcus and tell him about what Marcus trying to tell me to stay away from him?

I think he senses my inward battle. "Shhh...It's okay. You don't have to tell me right now. I just want you here with me for right now."

I find a small smile to give him. "You don't have to worry about me leaving. Ever."

Tobias smiles back. I wrap my arms around him, tightly hugging him. He does the same to me.

Eventually we find ourselves lying on his bed, facing each other. Tobias plays with my hair, and I run my hand up and down his chest.

I can't avoid this forever.

I sigh.

"The leaders invited me to their meeting yesterday."

He stops twirling my hair, realizing that this requires his attention. Instead his hand rests on my hip.

"I didn't know what they wanted. I didn't want to worry you, either. Which is why I kept it from you. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." I look away.

"Tris, it's fine. I may have felt the need to do the same thing. Keep going."

My eyes don't return to him. Instead they look at his muscles through his shirt.

"Long story cut short, they want me to report the Divergent, and inject them with a new type of simulation to see if it will work 'better for them'. Jeanine claims that the Erudite want to see if this new type of simulation works on Divergent so they could use it for aptitude tests. To make sure 'they have equal aptitude...like everyone else.'"

Soon, after a while of silence, I look up at him. He doesn't look too fazed by the whole idea, and it angers me.

Doesn't it matter to him? That I could be responsible for some of the new initiates' lives? That by not reporting people, suspicion could be raised and _our_ lives are put in danger?

"Hey." Tobias lifts my chin up. "It's not that I don't care," he says, reading my mind. "I'm just thinking about what they are really looking for with this information. It's highly doubtful they want it to make people happy and use this for the 'greater good'."

I calm down. Of course he cares.

"I was wondering that too."

Tobias sighs. "How about we talk about it later in the day? I don't know about you, but I could use a break from this whole situation."

"We can't run from it forever. Sooner or later we'll have to face it."

"I know. But I think both of us, you more than me, have had enough for a day."

He's right. Even though I want this whole mess sorted out, I think we should sleep on it. Maybe it will help us out.

But I still haven't found out why Tobias was there so late. It was at like 1:00 in the morning.

"Just a question for you."

"Hmm?"

"Why were you there so late? I mean, I'm not mad, it's just that I wasn't expecting you there."

"Tris, I couldn't find you anywhere. At dinner I thought you were acting weird. I thought I did something, because you didn't want to come back with me."

He looked genuinely hurt then.

"I thought that if I gave you a few hours, you'd be okay. So I did. But you hadn't shown up anywhere. I know you usually don't hang out in your room, so I checked the Pit, and the tracks. You weren't there. I looked in your room last. But you weren't there either." He pauses, and sighs. "I thought something bad happened to you. So I went to Christina to see if you were with her. And you weren't. She didn't think I should be too worried. That you were probably just taking a walk. I knew better. Especially at 12 in the morning."

"I didn't mean for you to worry so much. Sorry."

"No. Don't be." Tobias shakes his head and continues. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I looked everywhere I could think of after that. The training room, the net, the dormitory, the chasm. At the chasm, I looked up and saw a light on in the glass building. I figured you were up there. And you were. With _him._"

Now I sigh.

Suddenly, I'm really tired. No wonder, considering I was up most of the night. I can't imagine how tired Tobias is.

So I push the covers down with my hands, kick off my shoes and socks, and bury my face in his chest. He pulls back a little, and pulls off his shirt. But then he's there again, holding me. We fall asleep, dreading waking up later and having to face all of our issues.

**A/N: Thank you all for your patience! I have been wanting to upload for a while, but never got around to it. Please review! You guys have no idea how much your support means to me. **

**And I am happy to say I have finished the first book in the Mortal Instruments series! Except I am pissed off that Clary and Jace are related. I'm hoping there's been some misunderstanding, or that it was just some sick joke. Ugh. So yeah. I have City of Ashes right now, but have to finish Beautiful Darkness before I get around to that. Maybe even read Lauren Oliver's Requiem if my friend finishes it soon (Bubblemaniac13, I'm talking to you). Anyway...until next time!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns Divergent (lucky her...:/)**

Chapter 10

_People screaming. Buildings ablaze. Smoke towering over everyone's heads. Nothing is visible. _

_I yelled for Tobias. Where was he? Is he hurt? Dead, even?_

_My throat constricted a sob. No. Don't even think that, Tris. Think about getting out. Fast._

_I turned my head all over. Why was I on Abnegation streets? How did I get here? _

_No, I don't have time to think about this. Focus. Get away from the building about to collapse behind me. Find Tobias. _

_But I couldn't move. I pulled my feet, but they wouldn't move. I screamed. Oh my goodness. I'm going to die. I can't escape. I'll be buried by a building. No. I can't. _

_Tears pour down my face. I didn't even try to stop them._

_Where was Tobias? Will he be here to help me? To save me?_

_I scream his name. _

_And then he's there, looking like the devil. Behind him, flames engulf the dilapidated building behind him. He wears an evil grin. He looks nothing like the Tobias I know. And he doesn't look as though he plans on helping me. Just the opposite._

"_Tobias! Help me!" I scream with all I have._

_But he just smiles, with his hands clasped together in front of him. I am so shocked, I can't do or say anything. _

_Trailing him, steps Eric, Tori, Jeanine, Uriah, Zeke, Christina, and Marcus. They form a line all across, Tobias in the middle. _

_Marcus steps forward, wearing a grin. _

"_Like father, like son."_

_I scream, and pull my feet, my legs feeling like they are being ripped from my body._

_I am Divergent. I can fight this. _

_But I can't. And I struggle, and struggle until I give up. _

"_Really, Tris? You think you can escape this?" Tobias' words haunt me. "Never. We are killing all of the Divergent and Abnegation. And there's nothing you can do about it."_

_My voice, quiet, so only I can hear myself as I sob, "I thought you loved me. I thought you loved me." I shake and shake and shake and mutter until everything goes black._

_Fight. Fight. Come on, wake up._

_I'm dead. Is this what the grave feels like? Why do I feel like I'm still alive?_

_Dead. _

_Nothingness. That's what I feel. But I can't be dead. I hear things. _

_A worried voice, muttering, calling..._

"_Tris. Tris. Wake up. Tris, honey. Come on." _

I moan. And I shake. And sob.

"Shh. Shh, it's okay. Just a dream. It was just a dream."

Tobias rubs my back, attempting to soothe me_. _As much as I want it to work, it doesn't.

Memories flood my mind of him letting me die. Of all of my friends letting me die. Of them killing innocent people. People like my family. Like the Divergent.

But Tobias is Divergent. And so is Uriah. So why would they do that?

It was a dream, that's why. Those you love always do crazy stuff in dreams. Right?

I gain my composure what feels like an eternity later. My breathing becomes regular, and water stops flowing down my cheekbones. Tobias wipes the last of the tears away.

My eyes shift up to his. He looks concerned.

"You wanna talk about it?" he says softly. Like he can tell I'll have a mental breakdown at any moment. Which I just might.

I sigh, and quietly explain my dream, avoiding his eyes.

"Oh, Tris." His arms around me tighten. "I would never, ever, hurt you. I hope you know that."

I look up at him. "I know you wouldn't," I tell him honestly. "I don't know why I had the dream. I think I'm just scared about what the leaders' plan is, and how it involves me." I stare at his chest.

"Hey. Look at me." Tobias lifts my chin up so I'm forced to look him in the eye. I don't know why I don't want to look up at him in the first place. I think I'm embarrassed that I had that dream. "We'll figure this out. I don't know what's happening either. But I promise that we'll work it out. I'd never hurt you, _or_ let _anything else_ hurt you."

The more I think about it, the more I know that I'm not worried if I get hurt. I could care less. I just don't want others paying for my actions. That I could be responsible for the loss of people's lives...It's just too much for me.

I feel my eyes start to swell, and tears begin to form all over again.

Words are forced out of my mouth, and I sound like a strangled animal when I speak. "I don't want anyone getting hurt. I don't care about me. I care about you. And Uriah. And all the other Divergent. Especially the new initiates. I don't know how I'd live with myself..." I begin to sob. "...if I killed them."

Tobias rubs my back soothingly. "Tris, you won't be killing anybody. I don't know why you'd think that. Everyone's going to be fine."

"You think so?"

"Would I be telling you this if I thought otherwise?"

"Touche."

He smiles, and pulls me up with him. "Come on. Let's go get dinner."

"You mean lunch?" I wipe the lost tears on my face, and attempt to fix my hair.

"No. I mean dinner. Look at the clock." Tobias points at the alarm clock that sits on his night stand.

Wow. It's 6:00 already. We slept for a really long time. And almost on cue, my stomach grumbles with hunger.

Tobias laughs. "I think somebody needs some Dauntless cake. What do you think?"

I smirk. "I was thinking the same thing."

* * *

Tobias and I walk hand in hand to the cafeteria. We are silent the whole time, and I keep sneaking a glance at him. Does he think I'm strange that I cried over a dream?

Just when my eyes slowly move to my right, I dart them away when I find him looking at me.

He laughs. "What? You've been looking at me funny the whole walk. What is it?"

My faces goes red, similar to a tomato. I look at my feet.

I sigh. "Do you think I'm weird that I cried over a dream?" I don't look up even though I sense him staring at me.

I can feel him smiling. "No. Of course not. I was just irked that Jeanine and the whole lot scared you enough to _cause _you to have a bad dream. I'd like nothing more than to punch them all out."

I imagined Tobias punching Caleb, and I laughed. Probably something I shouldn't be laughing about, but hey, it's cheering me up significantly.

I look up. "Okay. But only if you get Caleb, too."

He looked surprised. "You _want_ me to punch him? That would have been VERY useful information when he visited last. Believe me. I was about to do it anyway without your permission, he irked me so much." Tobias scowled and shook his head.

Huh. I remember that day. Tobias was really annoyed with Caleb. It's really funny now that I think about it.

Finally we arrive at the Pit where I'm greeted by Christina. Immediately she tells me we are having a 'girl day' this weekend. Whatever that means. Should I be scared?

Tobias holds in a laugh. I think he knows my apprehension toward the matter.

Oh, well. We'll see what happens with our 'girl day'. Maybe I'll even like it.

Maybe it'll distract me from all the problems with the initiates I'll have.

**A/N: REVIEW! It means sooo much to me. Thank you for reading!**

**Also I learned in English class that seventh grade boys think that it is attractive to scowl at girls to get them to like them. Yeah. It is soooo not. Ew. Sorry, I just was thinking about that when I wrote, "Tobias scowled and shook his head." Very disturbing. Especially since the whole plot line was made into a short story of a bunch of kids scowling at girls 'cause they think it's hot. Bleh.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* Tobias, you just have to belong to Veronica Roth...not me. :/**

Chapter 11

I groan as the buzzing of the alarm clock wakes me up, making my ears ring. Uriah got that for me as a "Welcome Home (I'll be sure to annoy the crap out of you even when I'm nowhere near you) Present!" I added that little bit into it because of how true it has become. When Uriah is in his own apartment, he still manages to irk me through the alarm clock in which he gave me. The ring is so sharp, it hurts my ears. I roll my eyes as I kick the sheets off of my body.

Today is my "girl day" with Christina. I have no idea what that may include, but my instincts tell me that shopping will be on the list. Just knowing Christina...

I peal away my pajamas and step into the shower, thinking about my day to come. I wonder what I'll be made to buy today. Hmmm. I know for a fact, however, that I am getting another dressy shirt or a dress. Tobias liked the one that showed off my tattoos, so maybe I'll get another one with a similar neckline...I don't know. I suppose I'll have plenty of time to think about this with Christina. She'll tell me what I'm getting anyway.

When I get out of the shower, I pull on a black semi-nice shirt and skinny jeans. At least Chris won't kill me for not dressing like a girl. On normal days, I'd wear a t-shirt with cargo pants, but I guess I don't exactly hate jeans.

Tobias is at work, so I open his door and walk out in the direction of the cafeteria. I promised to meet Chris there.

As I push open the door, I see that it is swarming with people. My eyes find our table, and I head toward it.

"Tris! Are you excited?! We're going shopping, and reserved us a spot at the spa!" Christina jumps up and down, clearly excited. I can't say I'm not. I've never been to the spa. Even though I've been Dauntless for a while now, I never bothered to go to the spa. I suppose I'm still not used to being 'selfish' from time to time.

"Oh, my goodness, you've never been to a spa, have you?" Christina asks.

"No. Is it fun?'

"Kind of. It is amazingly relaxing, though. It's fun with friends. Which is why we're going together! Come on!" Christina grabs my hand and pulls me away.

I pull back, and plant my feet firmly on the ground. "Hold your horses, girl. I'm going to eat first."

She sighs, and mumbles an okay. "BUT, you have to be done by 10:00, because we need to go shopping, and be back by 3:00 for out spa reservations. And believe me, we have A LOT of shopping to do. I need new EVERYTHING. And so do you."

I sigh. "Okay."

"Oh, stop it. You know you like shopping. It is especially fun because I'll be there with you." Christina smirks, with her red-lipstick lips purging out a little. She's so pretty, without barely trying.

"You're right. I do." I smirk back, and grab a pancake, eating quickly so as to keep on our 'tight' schedule.

*Page break*

First on our list is summer clothes. Both of us need shorts and capris. I, specifically, need a bathing suit, apparently. Which means I am going swimming. Christina said that she doesn't plan on getting one, but knowing her well enough, I know that she'll give into temptation of a "really super cute boy-attracting bikini". I don't understand her logic considering her and Will are still dating.

She pulls me out of my trance, by shoving 5 different suits into my hands. Some are neon, others are black and white, and 4 out of the 5 are bikinis. I'm not really comfortable with the idea, but, hey, I gotta get over that. I go into a dressing room and strip.

Someone knocks on the door right after I finished pulling on my suit.

"Hey, Tris? Can I tell you something?"

I pull open the door, covered by my clothes.

Immediately, Chris pulls away my hands, with her eyes gone wide. Her mouth drops to the floor. Did I really look that bad? I'm probably all pale. And I didn't exactly shave since last week. But from the glance I got of myself in the mirror, I didn't think it was bad. It was a black and white striped bikini. The top part crossed into an x. It tied in the back.

"TRIS! That looks amazing! You have to get that! Like you're not trying on any other 2-pieces. That is perfect. Now all we need is a one-piece..." Christina scours the racks, and I almost forgot that she wanted to tell me something.

Almost.

"Chris. What was it you wanted to tell me?" I ask, genuinely curious.

She stops pulling apart suits, and looks up, her face blank. I can see that whatever it is, it's pretty serious. In two short strides, she stands in front me.

Very, very, softly, she speaks.

"Will broke up with me." Her eyes tear up.

Shock. That is all I feel. They love each other! Why would he do that? It doesn't even make sense. Will. Broke up with Chris. Huh. It's going to be really awkward at our table now.

"I'm so sorry, Christina." I pull her into a tight hug.

When she talks next, she is surprisingly calm, like she wasn't just crying a minute ago. "It's fine. I think we are better off as friends, anyway."

"Oh. Okay." I was king of surprised at that, but, okay.

"Crap! Our reservations. It's already 2:45." Chris pulls me to the checkout line where we pay with out points and leave.

*Page Break*

After the spa, I said goodbye to Christina calm, and rejuvenated. Then, I pick up my bags and head toward Tobias's apartment.

When I get there, there is a note on the door. I peel away the tape after dropping my 10 bags on the floor, and open it. In Tobias's scrawny handwriting, it says:

_Tris, _

_I hope you had fun shopping with Christina today. You needed some girl time. _

_I'm sure she made you get a dress. Put it on in your own apartment and then come back. We have dinner plans. _

_I can't wait to see you. I missed you. _

_Love,_

_Tobias_

Dinner plans? Hmmm. Okay then. I pick up my bags, yet again, and walk over to my apartment. I fish my keys off of my key chain, and walk in.

It smells new in here. I barely come here, considering I usually stay with Tobias. The walls are white, and my bed is bare except for an older hanger.

I drag my bags inside and pull out the new black dress. It is a v-neck, exposing my chest, and has a band right under the bust line. It is flowy and comes down to my knees. I really like it, actually.

After I change into it, I decide to put on a little make up. Tobias made it sound like our plans were special. I mean any plans with him are special to me, but I want to look good. In my bathroom I dig around in my pathetic excuse of a make-up bag, and pull out liquid eyeliner and mascara. I apply it carefully and slowly. Following this I heat up my curling wand and curl my hair a little.

A half an hour later, I'm ready. I pull out black, strappy heels, and put them on carefully.

I exit my apartment, purse in hand, and walk in the direction of Tobias (and my)'s apartment. I take my key out, and turn the knob...

**A/N: Oooo cliffhanger! Sorry, I really haven't had any excuse not to update. I'm just lazy. But please for the love of all that is holy and quacamole, REVIEW!**

**And I didn't at all feel like editing, so if grammar/spelling/random mistakes are present, sorry! I just wanted to get a chapter in today.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or any characters.**

Tobias lays on the floor face up. His pupils are dilated and is breathing is erratic. His hands grasp cloth, holding it to his side. I gasp as I see blood gushing out. Like he got stabbed.

Slowly, he turns his head toward me. I rush toward him.

"Tris..." he says sadly. Almost like it's his fault he was stabbed.

Blood continues to gush out his side, and I turn from shocked, to hysterical. I begin sobbing, and my mind rushes to how I'll help him. I can't possibly carry him there. I could either search for Zeke, Will, or Uriah, or I could run to the infirmary where someone can come get him from there.

Without making a complete decision, I kiss his forehead, stroking his hair back. His forehead is sweaty, and it mixes with my tears.

"I'll be back. I'm getting help."

I rush out of the door. Heading to the infirmary. Forgetting I'm wearing heels, I trip and face-plant on the concrete floor.

"Tris! Are you okay?!" Zeke's voice rings out in the hallway. "You look like a mess. What happened?"

I could care less what I look like right now. I pull off my shoes "NO! Four got st-st-abbed. You need to go get him-m and take him to the in-in-firmary NOW!" I have trouble getting out the words because of how hard I'm crying.

Zeke's face goes pale. "You go let the nurses and doctors at the infirmary know we're coming with him. I'll get him there safely."

I begin to protest, but he cuts me off. "_GO_. He's not going to get help with you standing there."

I guess that makes sense. Not much does right now. With my shoes in my hand, I sprint across the cavern and push my way into the infirmary.

Christina is on duty. Thank goodness. She looks worried at my state, but before she gets a chance to ask any questions, I rush out with everything that happened. Her face too goes pale, and she yells something to the other nurses. I can't understand what she said. I can't really process anything right now.

Christina looks back at me, and yells something else. Then someone is pushing me into a wheelchair and I sit with my mind blank.

Tobias. He was stabbed. He could die. My only real family left, after I left my blood relations behind. The only one who really believed in me. Who is selfless and brave. Who I love with all of my heart.

But after dwelling on this, strangely enough, I'm not crying anymore. My face is about as blank as I feel. I hear nothing. Just the sound of my heart beating.

Now I wait, in my own silence, staring at the door to the infirmary. Waiting for Zeke to bring Tobias.

And after what feels like eons later, they rush in. Doctors, nurses, and trainees rush to meet them with a gurney. Zeke sets Tobias down gently.

I find myself somehow finding the energy to get up and rush after the nurses and Tobias, but once I stand, my head goes dizzy. Someone rushes to push me back down. But I fight them. I plant my feet as firmly as I can to the ground, and try to tear my arms away from whoever it is that refuses to let me get up. People are yelling in my ears and even more people are yelling as they wheel Tobias off, but I can' t hear any of it. I just concentrate on getting to him. Hands refuse to let me go and try pulling me back to the wheelchair. I'm not strong enough. I pull and pull, but find myself becoming weaker and weaker.

Eventually I give up, and sit in the chair. I touch my hands to my face, and even though I didn't think I was crying anymore, my cheeks are dripping with my tears. I stare at the door that Tobias went through. I just need to get to that door. Maybe 300 feet away.

Then Christina blocks my view, and crouches in front of me. With her finger, she turns my face so I am looking at her.

"Tris. Tris. Tris." I can hear now. "TRIS! You need to calm down. When he came into the ER, you were screaming and yelling and sobbing. Now you're just sobbing. Calm down. You aren't helping yourself."

I was not screaming and yelling. But when I test my voice out, I find that I was wrong. My throat is sore and hoarse. I clear it, and feel my eyes shining with tears.

"How can I calm down?" I begin shaking, and the sobs start all over again. Christina sighs and leans forward, wrapping her arms around me.

I don't like being comforted on normal occasions. But this was no normal occasion. So I let her rub my back and whisper stuff in my ear. It was meant to be comforting, but it wasn't. The only thing that could comfort me right now was knowing that Tobias was perfectly fine. That won't happen for a while, though.

After what seems like an eternity later, my sobs subside. Christina pulls back, and looks me in the eye, serious.

"Hey. He is going to be fine. You hear me? These doctors and nurses are good at what they do. We're not going to let anything bad happen."

She said "let anything bad happen." I know she was trying no to say the word "die". She thinks I'll start crying again. But I don't have anything left to cry out. I couldn't physically cry if I wanted to.

However much I don't want to think about it, death is inevitable. I'd just prefer it wasn't now. Right when we were just beginning to really get to know each other, and spend time with each other. Right after we just told one another we loved each other a little over a year ago.

He can't die. He just can't. The only man I ever loved or ever will. He can't die.

Christina shakes me out of my staring contest with the floor. "Tris. I know this is hard for you. But you need to be emotionally and physically stable so that when he's out of the woods, you can take care of him."

I know that she's right.

I shake my head and replay what happened earlier in the day before I found Tobias. The note was too neat, and too unlike Tobias. But I should have known. I should have known that the note wasn't in Tobias's handwriting. That he wouldn't send me back to my apartment to change whether he had something 'special' planned or not. It's all my fault.

Tears well up in my eyes again.

"No. You are not starting this again. Stand up," Christina commands.

So I do. I don't know how, but I stood up. Christina pulled me to a line of chairs and sat me down there. I leaned forward and balanced my shoulders on my knees, while resting my face in my hands. She then signaled for me to stay where I was while she went and did something. It's not like I planned on going anywhere.

A few minutes later, she came back with a plastic cup filled with water, and shoved it in my hands. I took a sip, letting the cool water soothe my sore throat. Christina then knelt down in front of me on her knees. I hope she wasn't going to try and comfort me again. I already got all the comforting I'll need for a day. Nothing could make me feel better knowing Tobias is hurt and may never recover, anyway.

But she simply held my free hand, and said quietly, "I know you won't leave, which is why I thought you might as well be more comfortable in the waiting room. I have to go back to work. Promise me, though, that you'll try to sleep later? You are exhausted."

I can't argue with her there. But...

"And no buts. If you want to stay here, you have to try and get some rest. At least we know you'll be safe here, anyway." Christina walked away.

It took me a few minutes to understand what she meant by my being safe. Tobias was stabbed. But why? Why would anyone want to hurt him? He never did anything wrong. Why would anyone want him to die?

Tears form in my eyes, yet again, and I try to blink quickly to try and hide them.

Distractions. That's what I need. I wonder if there is a bathroom somewhere.

After my eyes scan the infirmary waiting area, I find a restroom sign. Relieved to find some excuse to do something, I pull myself up (with great effort) and drag myself into the bathroom. My feet find there way to the mirror.

I am a complete mess. Mascara streaks my face. My eyes are red and puffy from crying. There are bruise marks on my arm from the infirmary staff trying to hold me back, keeping me away from Tobias. My hair is messy and everywhere.

I sigh and begin rinsing my face with water, scrubbing away make-up. I feels good to clean something. But it still doesn't take away the pain. After I am done with my face, I try to run my fingers through my hair to contain the knots. I make little progress, and give up after a few minutes. It's not worth my energy. So I just pull it back with a hair band.

One last glance in the mirror, and I stomp out of the bathroom, resuming my place in the waiting room. I see a few more feet, but I don't make eye contact with anyone. I don't want to talk.

Eventually, though, two people are on either side of me. One puts their arm around my shoulders, and rubs my arm, and the other holds my hand. I glance up and see Will holding my hand, and Uriah with his arm around me. They don't say anything. Not 5 mintues after that, or 5 hours. They just let me know they where there for me. It's at least good to know that I have friends.

Almost 7 hours after I got to the infirmary, and 5 hours I've been waiting, I feel my eyelids start to get heavy. I blink slowly, lethargically, lugubriously. Then no matter how hard I try to resist falling asleep, darkness takes over me.

Someone carries me some distance, and I am set into a bed. Comfortable.

After that, I am gone.

Magical Line

What seems like only minutes later, I am shaken awake. Slowly I blink my eyes open, half expecting it to be Tobias telling me I'm late for work.

Then all of yesterday's events come rushing back to me, and I feel like a rock just fell on my shoulders. I lean back, and breathe.

Tobias was stabbed. Zeke carried him here. He was carried away, for surgery, I presume. Deep breaths, Tris.

Instead of it being Tobias, Zeke is in front of me looking better than he did the night before.

He had on a new outfit and he wasn't bloody anymore. His eyes were puffy, though.

"Tris. I knew you would want to know. Four came out of surgery about 3 hours after you went to bed. He is fairly stable right now. He hasn't woken up yet, and has lost a lot of blood, though. Doc thinks he will be okay, more so even when he wakes up."

Relief floods through me. Tobias is going to be okay. But I want to see him. God, I want to see him.

Zeke looks at me somberly, and sets something at the end of the bed I was put in. Clothes.

"Christina shoved them in my hands on the way into your 'room' and told me to give them to you." He shrugged.

I sigh, swing my legs out of bed and stare at my hands. I mumble a 'thank you'. I expected Zeke to have leftn after that, but instead, I feel him sit next to me on the bed. He sighs, too.

"Tris. I know we don't know each other very well. But we have stuff in common." Zeke seems to be struggling for words. "I care about Four. I mean he's my best friend. But Four _loves _you. You mean so much to him. And you clearly care about him. Or else you wouldn't look so much like a mess."

I try and look offended, and elbow him in the side, but a small smile reaches my face.

Zeke continues. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that we're both having a hard time. And that if you need anything, I'll be there to help."

I look up at him. He looks from his hands to me and back, looking slightly embarrassed by what he said.

"Thanks. You too."

Zeke gives me a tiny smile, and helps me up. "I assume you want to go and see him. Go ahead. I was told he is room 20."

I nod my head, and take off, wandering the infirmary in search of Tobias's room.

**A/N: DRAMA! Sorry. This story has to be at least slightly interesting. BUT THANK YOU to everyone who has Favorited, Followed, and, more importantly, REVIEWED. It means a lot, people. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Tobias or any other Divergent characters, or scenes belong to me. As much as I wish they did. All Divergent credit goes to Veronica Roth. **

**Chapter 13**

When I finally find it, I pause outside the door, thinking. He won't be quite back to normal, clearly. He was just stabbed. No one would be. But am I prepared to see him attached to a bunch of tubes? I miss him so much. You know what? I'm stupid. Walk in. Just walk in.

After battling with myself, I turn the knob and walk inside. I was right. Tobias is attached to a lot of tubes, and I hear his heart monitor going 'beep, beep, beep'. He still hasn't woken up yet. But this sight breaks my heart. Working up my strength, I walk over to the side of the bed, sit down on one of the black plastic chairs, and sit. I take his left hand into my right, rubbing it.

Who could have done this? I have to do some snooping. Or maybe report it? No. It probably already was. And clearly, if it was, nothing was done to look into it. I'd have known if there was research put into the issue.

I watch his face, so innocent. When he sleeps, he looks like the 19-year-old boy he really is. I watch also how he breathes. Such a steady rhythm that comforted me all these nights.

Still rubbing his hand, I take this as an opportunity to look around the room they put him in. The walls aren't black. You wouldn't be able to see anything if they were. Instead, they are a darker grey color. Next to Tobias's bed, there is a night stand. It is wooden, but painted black. That's pretty much it. Other than the chair I'm sitting in, and the clipboard hanging near the entryway, Tobias's bed is the only other object in the room. And all the equipment attached to him.

I sigh, and look up as I hear someone knocking on the door. The handle turns, and a man in his mid-thirties walks in. He is in a doctor's attire, so I assume he has been taking care of Tobias.

"You must be Tris," he says while looking at the clipboard in his hand. "Four's girlfriend?"

"Yes. I am," I inform him somberly.

"Well, he's going to be fine. We did surgery on 'em last night. Quite a bad laceration. But he'll wake up sometime today. The anesthesia administration was done differently this time. Stronger. Thanks to Erudite."

Great. More fancy words. 'Quite' and 'laceration'. And I thought Caleb was bad. Well, he still is.

"And your name is?"

"I'm Brandon."

Figures. This is Dauntless. He's not "Dr. Smith" or even "Mr. Zafir". He was simply "Brandon".

"Well. You're taking good care of him, right?"

"Sure. He'll be just fine. Was mumbling your name the whole time before we put 'em under. Really cares about you. Wanted to make sure you were okay." He pauses, considering. "Speaking of which, do you have any idea who could have done this to him?"

Well aren't we just stupid today. What, did he think I'd just sit around waiting for someone to ask that question if I knew who did it?! These people are confused.

"No," I say irritated.

"Hmm. Too bad. Leaders will probably just dismiss the case. It's not like this kind of thing doesn't happen."

Leaders. Huh. Leaders. Why do I feel like they are somehow involved?

"Well, I'll just leave you to visit. Do me a favor, and push this button after he wakes up?" Brandon points to a remote control thing on the night stand next to Tobias's bed. "It doesn't have to be right away. I know you two will want to take a while to say 'hello'." He wiggles his eyebrows.

Now that was just disturbing and unnecessary. Especially from a guy who is in his thirties. And whose piercings move every time he talks, let alone wiggle his eyebrows.

Brandon walks out the door, and closes it, winking at me one last time for good measure. Creeper.

I resume my place on the side of Tobias's bed, holding his hand.

For another hour I sit there, absentmindedly playing with his hand and daydreaming.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep. When I wake, someone is stroking my hair, and it reminds me of something Tobias would do. I rub the side of my cheek against the pillow. Or the non-pillow? Why does this feel all hard? And another thought occurs to me. It had better not be that creeper of a doctor.

I shoot my head up, cursing at myself for not waiting until Tobias woke up to doze off. I turn all around taking in my surroundings. No one is standing behind me, and I'm in the same room. So that must mean...

"FOUR!" I scream it because I don't care, and he's here, and he's alive, and I don't care, I don't care, I don't care.

I stand up and look into those beautiful dark blue eyes, and look at how he's grinning at me, and throw my arms around his neck.

I don't realize that tears are streaming down my cheeks, until I hear him whispering sweet nothings in my hears, soothing me.

"Don't." Hiccup. "Ever." Hiccup, hiccup. "Leave me like that again." Hiccup.

"Shhhh. I won't. I promise it won't happen again. I'm here now."

I pull back a little, still leaning over him, my face inches from him.

"You worried me sick. I love you so much," I say as I sit on the side of his bed and bury my face in his chest. My arms wrap around him.

Tobias combs my hair with his fingers. He kisses the top of my head.

"I love you, too. I was more worried about you." I pull back, holding both of his hands. My eyebrows crease together.

Before answering, he finds it necessary to rearrange both of our positions. Four scoots to the far side of the bed, sighs, and pats the space next to him. There is just enough space for me to curl up against him. At first, I am hesitant so as not to hurt him, but his wound is on the other side. I turn on my side and face him. He turns his face toward mine. Tobias's eyes shine with tears.

"I was so worried whoever did that to me would come after you. I just lay there thinking about how they were going to hurt you, and I was just lying there, not able to do anything about it. I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you, Tris."

I tear up as well. God, I love him.

I lean forward and press my forehead against his, so both of us are breathing the same air.

Immediately, his heart monitor starts beeping little quicker. It's nice to know that his heart does the same thing mind does when we are close.

I laugh quietly, and press my lips to his. Again, his heart monitor begins going off even more quickly. I smile against his lips, and he brings his hand to the side of my face, pushing my hair back, and rubbing my cheek. I wrap my leg around his, bringing him closer.

Eventually, I pull away. He looks disappointed, but then whispers, "I missed you. So much."

"I would have been with you the whole time if I could," I whisper back. "But Christina and the other doctors wouldn't let me."

"I know you would have." He smiles and his eyes leave mine, briefly, for a second, but it is enough. Tobias saw the bruises on my arm. Here it comes...

"Tris. Are you okay? Did they hurt you. Oh God, please tell me they weren't going to hurt you."

"Hey. It's okay. Those are just from the other doctors and nurses trying to keep me away from you."

He looks relived, and shakes his head.

"Tobias."

He turns toward me, his dark blue eyes boring into mine.

"Who is 'they'? You keep mentioning them. I and want to know who did this to you."

"I don't know, Tris. They came in my room up behind me. I didn't see their face. Unfortunately." Tobias shake his head. "But why were you there? I mean, don't get me wrong, I wasn't upset to see you, but I thought we usually meet each other at dinner."

"We do. But I got a note from 'you' telling me to meet you in your room before dinner. I should have gone straight there, thinking it sounded suspicious. Instead I went like a half an hour later." I shake my head back and forth. "Maybe if I did, this wouldn't have happened."

"Hey. Look at me." Tobias lifts me chin, and I look into his eyes. "It wasn't your fault. Don't you ever think that. It's probably my fault from pissing too many people off." He chuckles softly.

"That's not funny."

"I thought it was."

"But seriously, Tris." He is even more serious now. "It wasn't your fault that _this happened to me. _But it is because of you that _I'm still alive._ If you weren't there when you were, I don't think I would have made it."

I hit him softly, and playfully on the chest. "Don't talk like that."

"But it's true," he says and pulls me even closer against him. I rest my head on top of his chest, and we doze off together.

* * *

When I wake up, Tobias is still sleeping.

My eyes dart to his night stand, where I see the button I was supposed to press. I reach out to the button, press it, and put my head back on Tobias's chest.

Sleep consumes me, yet again.

**A/N: Hello! I'm back! I really should have been rehearsing my speech, but I decided to update for you all. So yeah. But it may be a while before I update again. My science teacher is on the loose again. We are designing a "green house". So I need a blueprint, a report, AND a PowerPoint by the end of the month. Come on, lady. Can't I just do a report OR a PowerPoint? Anyway. But she wants us to use this program for our blueprint, and yet _she_ doesn't even know how to use it! What the heck?! Instead she's relying on me and a few other friends of mine to explain everything to everyone else. YOU ARE THE FREAKING TEACHER. **

**Okay, I'm done. Thank you all for listening to my rant. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Divergent and its characters belong to Veronica Roth**

**Chapter 14**

I wake up refreshed, giddy, and happy. Tobias is awake, alive, and can start recovering from his stab wound.

Slowly, my eyes open and see Tobias still sleeping.

Disappointed, I creep out of the bed, kiss his cheek, and sink into the chair next to him. My eyes dart around the room, and land on a piece of paper on the night stand.

That's odd. I don't remember anything being on there. Huh.

Curious, I stand up, and take one short stride until I'm standing directly in front of the table.

Scrawled on the front of the folded note in Sharpie, is my name. I flip the page open and find, typed neatly, this message:

**Don't tell anyone else about our plans. It was your fault that your boyfriend had to pay. We should have killed him, but think of this as a warning. If you know what's best for you and those you love, you'll keep your mouth shut.**

**Burn this paper when you're done. Or consequences will follow.**

Confusion drifts into my brain, and I have no idea what the note is talking about. What plans? What did I tell him I shouldn't have?

I tell Tobias everything. Is it better to keep my mouth shut once and a while? I mean, I know I've been with him for a while now, but he _is_ my first relationship. Hopefully my last, too, but that's besides the point. Should I be keeping certain things from him? I don't like the idea, but maybe it's for the best.

I'll start with the note. He can't know about it. All he'll do is worry.

Right when I'm deciding what to do with it until I get a chance to burn it, there is a knock on the door.

Quickly, I stuff the note into my jeans pocket, smooth my hair, and try to look like nothing happened.

Christina walks in, looking tired and worried. She is about to say something, but I put a finger to my lips, silencing her. She looks toward Tobias, and nods her head, knowing.

I stand up, making my way over to her and she exits the room, with me following her close behind. I shut he door on my way out.

I follow her out to the waiting room, where she plops down, exhaustion clearly registered on her face.

She sighs, and asks, "So how's he doing?"

I sigh too, and pause for a while before I speak. "He's going to be in here for at least 2 weeks. With an injury like he has, they want to keep an eye on him. He'll start physical therapy next week."

Christina nods, and looks at her hands.

"Do you think it was Eric?"

I look at her stunned.

I hadn't really thought about it that much. I mean, yeah, I analyzed the matter a little, but I never studied the specifics.

Eric. One of my old trainers. Cruel. Dauntless leader. Forever jealous of Tobias and his rank.

If she would have asked me that same question just last night, I would have said yes, that it could have been a possibility. But since looking at the note, I don't think it would have been Eric. Yeah, he's cruel, but I would never make plans or a deal with him, like the note says I did.

Slowly, I shake my head, looking at the floor, with my eyebrows creased, still lost in thought.

"No. I don't think so," I say slowly.

Then I think about what I just said. Christina would know that I wouldn't just say something in response without support or evidence as to why I feel that way.

What will I tell her?

"Why not? He has perfect reason to. He's never going to let go of the fact that Four's better than him. So why not stab him to get rid of your worst enemy?"

I shake my head again. "No, Christina. He may be sadistic, but he's not stupid. He knows that pulling something like that could end his life in Dauntless. The instant leaders found out he'd done that, they'd kick him out. Not only does he become factionless, but he'd have just lost the job he never earned."

Christina looks offended that I spoke up against her. Like she majorly thought I'd think it was Eric.

After a moment of surprise, she draws back and says, "Maybe you're right." She looks back town at her hands, then looks back up.

"Who do you think may have done this, then, if you don't think it was Eric?"

"I don't know, Chris. I don't know."

"Well are you planning on finding out?" All of a sudden, Christina looks enraged. Her face is serious, and her eyes are cold. "Because it doesn't really sound like it."

"Of course I am, Christina. God, why are you getting all defensive of him?"

"Uh, maybe because he's like my brother," she snaps. But then her voice softens, and I know she didn't mean to."The brother I never had. And I..." Christina begins to sob. "I don't really want to lose him. I mean, I know he's your boyfriend and all that, and you love him, but I love him, too."

She must have seen my horrified face, because she quickly continues.

"Not like you love him. Different. Like a brother."

I begin to breathe evenly again.

"I never really thought I cared about him as much as I did, but when he was rushed in the hospital, I was so, so worried. Especially when I found out he was stabbed." Her face is soon streaming with tears, and I move closer to her, and put an arm around her.

"Hey. It's okay. It's gonna be okay. Four's fine. He's been fine since yesterday afternoon."

Christina nods.

After about five minutes, the wet streaks that ran down her cheeks begin to dry up. She returns to work, and I stand back up, heading back into Tobias's room.

When I get back, Tobias is sitting up in his bed with a breakfast tray on his lap. There is another tray on the night stand next to him, steaming hot.

As if on cue, my stomach begins to growl, and Tobias turns his head toward the door, sees me, and laughs.

"What a way to make an entrance. Tris, I'd have eventually noticed you were back without the extra noise, you know."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm just hungry."

"Clearly."

I try to glare at him, and sit in the chair next to his bed.

Apparently my attempt at a glare didn't work very well, because when I look up from the plate that now sits beside me, I see Tobias grinning.

I sigh. "What now?" I try my best to sound annoyed.

"Nothing, nothing. Just that you can't stay mad me."

I smile and get lost in his eyes. "I know. I can't."

All of a sudden, his smile turns into a pout.

"What? What'd I do?"

"I didn't get a good morning kiss."

I laugh and stand up. I lean in, aiming for his cheek. I guess he realized this, and turned his head, so his lips touch mine instead.

Almost no time has passed when I pull away. Tobias looks upset again.

I laugh. "Later. Eat your food. You need the strength."

He groans, but complies.

* * *

Later that night, once I'm sure Tobias is asleep, I peal myself away from him, get up, and put on my shoes.

When I'm done, I reach into my pocket and pull the crumpled note from this morning out.

Time to find out who's threatening me and my family.

**A/N: And you guys will find out what the heck Tris is doing soon! I haven't updated in a while because of school coming to a close. You know, all those last minute projects and assignments that get flung on you. Yeah. AKA, SCIENCE! (See previous author's notes, if you have no idea what I'm talking about) But I should get better with that since it's summer. Yay!  
**

**Read and Review. Means tons and tons, people!**

**Also: I am thinking about doing some type of one shot, so if any of you lovely people have any suggestions, let me know what they are! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Divergent and its characters belong to Veronica Roth.**

**Chapter 15**

I creep silently down the halls of the infirmary. My body remains close to the walls whose paint is peeling.

My shoes squeak every now and then on the linoleum, and I shift my weight to avoid it happening again.

No one can know where I'm going. No one can know what I'm doing.

Except me.

And those who I'm visiting for help.

* * *

As I brace myself to jump off of the train, I take one more glance at my surroundings. I probably won't be coming back here for a while, if I can help it, and I want to enjoy the new scenery.

Large stone buildings overlook the marsh. Not exactly what I call a good view, but it could be worse.

There are a few people milling about All wearing the color of a clear mind. All wearing blue.

It should be pretty easy to find them. They all stick out amongst a few people of blue and stone buildings. Their torn, multicolored clothes and their skinny, broken bodies are easy to differentiate from perfect, crisp all-blue attire and glasses with healthy bodies.

My eyes scan the area ahead of me. I see nothing but dark, muted outlines of buildings and of a few people.

Then something catches my eye. A small boy sitting at the corner of the library, trying to hide his face, as he peeks around the building as if looking for something or someone in particular. His shirt is blue, but I know he is not Erudite. His pants are black, and he wears no glasses to frame his face.

Without thinking, I duck my head, hiding my face, and head toward the boy, on a mission.

The 3 or 4 people sitting outside look at me weird, and honestly, I can't say that I blame them. It's probably not everyday that a "Dauntless Hooligan", as my father would have called them, makes their way over into Erudite territory. Especially in the middle of the night.

But I don't care about what people think.

I'm here to find the factionless.

While visiting Tobias earlier today, I tried to pay attention to what he was saying. I tried to focus, act like nothing was wrong.

I don't think he bought it, but it payed off. I had formed a plan in my head.

I was going to ask the factionless about what they knew. If anyone were willing to help me, it would be them. They don't need to remain loyal to a faction any longer. They have no real reason to. Why would you support a system that kicked you out of your home?

Some of the factionless really were at fault for getting kicked out, though. Some stole, some disobeyed laws, and the order of things. There were the few, however, that did nothing to deserve a punishment such as not having a home or enough food. Like this boy I was trying to get. Most likely, he was born into his parents' punishment.

But this is besides the point.

Because the factionless, have no loyalty to any one faction, they don't need to protect secrets. If the Erudite were hiding something regarding Tobias getting stabbed, they would be the only likely people to tell me.

Not only that, but they are the only ones I trust.

A short, brisk, walk later, I am across the pathway, and heading over toward the boy who is still hiding behind the wall looking out. I approach him carefully, kicking dirt every now and then so he knows I'm not trying to sneak up on him and hurt him.

Soon, he looks up and meets my eyes.

I try and smile at him, and as I take one last step toward him, hold out my hand. But faster than I could see, he disappeared. His face is gone.

But I hear him running down the alley in which he was hiding. Scared. Of me.

"Wait!" I whisper-yell, and run after him.

The boy is fast, and I'm thankful for all of my training in Dauntless for allowing me to keep up with him.

Building zoom past me, all a blur. I don't even know where I am anymore. If I'm even still in the Erudite compound.

All of a sudden, the kid stops. He glances over his shoulder, looking right at me, even though we are about 5 yards away from each other.

Weirdly, he wears a smile on his face, and with his left hand, he beckons me to follow him.

Surprised, I do as he asks, and I retrace his steps. I catch up with him in no time, and soon am right behind him.

We take even more twists and turns than I can count, and I am thankful this boy knows where he is going. Hopefully.

As we turn one last corner, I gasp.

At least fifty people are sitting around a gigantic bonfire. The fire is burning large posts, probably that were from before our faction system.

I take in the surrounding beyond the fire. Dilapidated buildings are all around us. This must be part of the abandoned section of the city.

How we got here without me noticing, I don't really know.

Those sitting around the fire look up suspiciously as the boy takes my hand and drags me toward the other side of the bon fire. Many grab belongings next to them, holding them close. I am glared at.

Maybe getting their help won't be as easy as I thought it'd be.

I am lead to a man sitting on a log directly on the opposite side of the fire. He doesn't look up, but I see that he wears a patch on one of his eyes. The man is young.

Soon, I realize who exactly it is.

It's Edward. Who got stabbed by Peter and Drew and got kicked out of Dauntless.

I walk right up to him, courtesy of the boy, and Edward's head slowly rises.

"Stiff? What the hell are you doing here?" Edward doesn't really doesn't sound as angry as he does shocked.

"I'm _not _a Stiff," I say instantly, without even thinking about it.

Crap. I need his help, and I'm treating him terribly.

But Edward smiles at me. "Guess you're not anymore. But seriously, why are you here? With the _factionless."_

I sigh, and take a deep breath before speaking.

"I need your help."

"_My _help, or the help of the _factionless_?" Why does he keep emphasizing that word? It's like he's rubbing it in my face. Which doesn't even make sense.

"The factionless's help."

Edward's eyebrows raise up, and he says something to the boy who brought me to him. The boy runs off.

I don't even glance to see where he went.

Edward pats the space on the log next to him. "Sit."

I comply, and notice that everyone is silent and staring right at us.

"Relax, everyone. This is an old friend of mine. This is Tris." Edward's attempt to soothe the people around us doesn't really work. Although most of them look away, they still wear a look of apprehension in their faces and in their eyes.

But Edward doesn't seem to notice. He turns his attention back to me, and speaks in a hushed voice.

"Why would the factionless have any reason to help you?"

I take a deep breath. I should have seen this question coming.

"I helped _you_, didn't I?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean anything. I'd help you, but that doesn't mean anyone else will." He makes a good point.

"Fine. Then _you _help me."

Edward sighs. I watch as he plays with his hands.

"What exactly to you want?"

I might as well come out and say it. "Do you know of any plans to kill Four?"

Edward looks up at me, seemingly surprised. "Four? Our former instructor?"

"Yes. That one."

His eyes scan my face before answering, probably wondering whether or not he should tell me anything.

"I heard he was recently stabbed. And that it was meant to kill him."

I'm desperate now. "Yes, but do you know _why? _Do you know _who_ might have wanted to hurt him? Do have any information on any plans regarding the Divergent?" With each question, my voice got louder and louder, until I was screaming the word 'divergent'.

Edward glares at me, then addresses the faces staring at us, yet again.

"It's fine. Go about your business."

He turns back toward me. "Look. If you want me to help you at all, you'll keep your voice down. You never know who'll be listening in, or who cares about what you're saying. Before I answer any of your questions, you have to answer one of mine."

Okay, I can do this. It's not like he'll ask anything personal. Just so it relates as to why I'm here. Deep breathes, Tris. God, why am I so nervous?

I nod at him to continue.

"Why do you care? I mean, why are you getting yourself mixed up in this? This is messy stuff, and you can't just go charging into business like this."

Messy stuff. He _does_ know something. And the situation is a lot bigger than me not keeping the 'plan' a secret. Whoever tried to murder Tobias, is a lot worse than I thought they were.

But back to his question. Why do I care about this? That's easy.

"I love Four. We've been dating since initiation, and I'm not about to see him get killed."

I don't think Edward would have been able to hide the shock that appeared on his face when I said that, even if he tried.

He clears his throat.

"Okay. I guess I'll tell you what I know. But you can't tell anyone. Understand?"

Slowly, I nod my head yes.

**A/N: Yay! I updated pretty darn quickly. Whoohoo! That's 'cause it's summer break! Party! **

**ANYWAY. Thank you all for reading. You should TOTALLY review. 'Cause it really does mean tons and tons. **

**Oh, and I have no idea why I'm telling you guys this, but I'm proud to announce I finished the Maximum Ride series. If you checked my profile a while ago, you would have found that I stopped mid-series because of my frustration. But after making a deal with my friend, I finished it! So yeah. Kinda disappointed with the ending, but, hey, I was expecting that. At least FANG(!) ended up with Max. Not Dylan. Bleh. **

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns Divergent. **

**Warning: Tobias is really OOC in this chapter. I thought it was cute, though. **

**Chapter 16**

"I overheard an Erudite leader and Max talking the other day. It was probably a week ago."

Almost instantly, I cut him off. "What was the Erudite leader's name? Was it Jeanine?"

Edward scowls at me. "You know, if you're going to interrupt me, then I may reconsider telling you what I know. And then your little boyfriend may be as good as toast."

I gulp, and nod. Right. No more interruptions.

"I was on the right side of the Erudite headquarters, near the back. And I overheard Max and _Jeanine_ talking."

He emphasized the name _Jeanine_ to prove a point.

"Jeanine informed Max of a new type of simulation that was developed in the labs. But the weird part about it was she didn't expand on anything. She just mentioned the new simulation, and Max seemed to automatically know what she was talking about.

"Anyway, after she told him about it, Max started whispering. I could barely make out what he was saying, but I caught a little. He mentioned telling 'the Stiff from last year's initiation' about the new 'plan'. Then I peeked around the corner, only to find them shake hands, and go their separate ways." Edward finishes his small recount of his experience looking a little shaken up. He sighs, and rests his face in his hands.

But I still have questions. "Did either of them say anything about what exactly the 'plan' was?"

Edward shakes his head, and looks at me sadly. "No. Just that they were going to tell 'the Stiff' which could only mean you. You were the only transfer to Dauntless from Abnegation last year."

I nod. "I guess so. Is that all you know, Edward?"

He sighs, and looks away. With his right hand, he rubs the back of his neck.

"Edward. I need your help." I sound desperate, and I am. I can't imagine always looking behind my back for the rest of my life. Or looking over Tobias's.

Finally, Edward makes eye contact. He looks at me with such a serious look, I thought he would break me in two.

"Tris. Jeanine talked about the Divergent." Edward begins to whisper. "My sister was Divergent. They kidnapped her. Probably killed her. Because we never saw her again." Edward's eyes begin to tear up, and I pat his knee.

"Jeanine was upset because their previous plan didn't work. They had planned to use a simulation to use everyone to go to war against the Abnegation."

I gasp. "Abnegation? Why them?"

Edward looks at me solemnly. "Because, Tris. Who runs our governments?"

* * *

After my trip to the factionless quarters, I was exhausted. Edward escorted me back to the train tracks, wished me a good night, and left.

He knew nothing more of the famous 'plan' and so after I questioned him to the point I thought he would hit me, I gave up. There was no reason to aggravate him. He _did _help me.

Now, as I walk through the halls, rushing back to Tobias's room, all I can do is think about what Edward told me.

Max and Jeanine know exactly what the 'plan' is. So one of them must be responsible for the note I was given. And they mentioned the new simulations.

Was that the plan I know about? Informing them of the Divergent?

But Tobias is an instructor, too. So why wasn't he informed by someone other than myself?

As these questions loom my mind, I get to the infirmary and outside his door.

Trying to be quiet, I slowly turn the knob. He should be asleep, considering it's three in the morning.

But when I open the door, I find him sitting up on the bed, pinching the bridge of his nose, looking down.

Tobias looks up when he sees me, and he looks like he's about to jump right out of bed to meet me. I shoot him a look that tells him he had better keep his butt in bed.

"Tris. I thought you headed back to the apartment to sleep." He sounded hopeful.

I smile and shake my head, as I take off my shoes and climb into the bed next to him. I wrap my arm around his waist and bury my face in his chest when he turns toward me.

"I just needed time to think. So I went for a walk," I lie.

Tobias nods with his eyes closed.

"You shouldn't have waited for me, though. You're tired and you need your rest." I try to say this sternly, but it comes out soft and gentle.

"I couldn't sleep without you. But now, I feel tired again. So let's go to sleep."

I smile, and kiss the hollow in his neck. "Okay. Let's."

* * *

When I wake the next morning, Tobias is already up and staring at me. I feel my cheeks flame up.

"Why are you staring me?"

"Oh, I was just admiring you while you sleep. You look even more beautiful sleeping, if that's even possible."

I roll my eyes, but all the color rushes to my face, and I swear I look like a tomato right now.

"Why are you blushing? You have to know by now that you're the most gorgeous person I have ever laid eyes on."

I laugh gently, and kiss his chest that is now somehow bare.

Slowly, I look up into his eyes. "Thank you."

Tobias smiles and brings me even tighter against him, if that were even possible.

"How about you and I spend all day in bed today?" He wiggles his eyebrows, and a nervous giggle escapes me.

Despite my hesitation, I agree. "That sounds amazing."

Tobias smiles even wider, and leans in to kiss me.

This is going to be an awesome, awesome day. I guess thinking about last night will have to wait. But for the first time since Tobias was stabbed, I don't mind waiting. In fact, I think I'll really, really enjoy it.

* * *

When the nurse came in to check in on Tobias about 3 hours later, she looked disturbed.

Honestly, though, I can't say that I blame her.

Tobias is shirtless and so am I. Our hair is tousled and our lips are swollen. I am flushed and out of breath, and looking over at him, I see that he is, too. The bed covers are covering our legs.

Not that we did anything _that _bad. We haven't done _that_, yet. But it still looks suspicious to the nurse who scowls at us as she walks toward the bed. Or at me.

"Miss, I realize Four is your boyfriend, but making out all day with him, and God know what else, will not help him with his injuries. If you're caught with him like this while he is still in the hospital, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Tobias finishes buttoning my black silk top back up, and he is about to say something to the nurse when he is interrupted.

"Oh, let them have their fun, Laura." Tobias's doctor walks in. "Mr. Four is getting out of here tonight anyway, and although we can discourage certain _happenings," _He winks at me. "We can't prevent it."

I feel myself flushing, and Tobias wraps his arm tighter around me.

Tobias is the one who finally breaks the silence after Laura nods and leaves. "So I can leave tonight?"

Brandon, the doctor, nods. "Yes. We just need you to fill out all of _this_," He hands Tobias a pile of paperwork. "And you can be out of here. You healed surprisingly quickly. However, you still need to be careful with the wound." Brandon then turns his attention to me. "Sex might not be the best thing for him right now."

My mouth drops, and I'm about to say something, but he walks right out of the room.

Well then.

I look over at Tobias, and he is smiling wildly. At my face, he starts laughing hysterically.

I hit his arm. "It's not _funny," _I scream at him, but I find myself laughing with him anyway.

Once we calm down, Tobias fills out the paperwork, and we head to the discharge area.

* * *

We head back to his apartment around 5:00.

I set my stuff on my side of the bed, and walk around to him. I wrap my arms around his waist, and rest my chin on his chest, looking up in his deep blue eyes.

"You hungry?" I certainly am, but I won't go to the cafeteria without him.

"Yeah. Let's get something to eat."

* * *

As we crawl into bed that night, and Tobias turns out the light, I know one thing. Today was the only day I'm allowing myself to be distracted. Tomorrow, I have to get back on track. I am going to figure out if Max and Jeanine are responsible for stabbing Tobias.

**A/N: Okayyyy. So that was Chapter 16. I hope you guys liked it.  
**

**I kinda want more reviews, but I'm not putting a requirement on it. 'Cause that's just messed up, and I'm just that awesome. But please review it?!  
**

**Thank you all for reading, and I'll try to update on either Saturday or Monday...I don't think it'll be Sunday. ANYWAY. **

**Check out my one-shot that I made yesterday! It's called _Never Let it Go_. And looking back, I realize it's title is inspired by Paramore's _Never Let THIS Go. _Because I'm obsessed. **

**OH, one last thing. To a guest who reviewed chapter 14 (I believe it was 14...), that is such a weird coincidence! Although we didn't have to do a circuit thing, we DID have to make a house blueprint complete with 10 'green' building supplies. And we had to figure out where EXACTLY we wanted lights and electrical stuff. We also had to write a 5 paragraph report including a Sources page. Long story short, that report (for me and many others) was like eleven pages. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth.**

**Chapter 17**

I wake up the next morning refreshed and determined. I know exactly what I'm going to do. And I know how I'm going to do it.

Taking care not to disturb Tobias, I slowly and gently unwrap my body from his tight, stiff arms. As I do this he groans, and I smile.

Without bothering to go to the bathroom to change, I strip and begin dressing. Tobias is asleep, so it's not like he'll see anything.

How wrong I was.

Just as I finished hooking my bra and pulling my shirt over my head, I turn, looking for a pen to write him a note. As my eyes flick over his supposedly 'sleeping form', I have to take a double glance. There he is sitting up against the headboard, grinning at me. I'm shocked, and beyond embarrassed.

"H-h-how long were you awake?" My voice shakes involuntarily.

Tobias's smile grows even bigger, if it were possible. "Long enough."

I finally gain some composure, and shut my dropped mouth. My eyes dart to the ground.

Tobias starts to laugh at me, which just makes me mad.

"It's not funny!"

He stops laughing, and looks at me seriously. "No, it's not. What's funny is that you're embarrassed in front of me." He pauses, and reaches out his hand. "Come here, Tris."

Slowly, I walk over to the bed, and take his hand. He Tobias pulls me onto the bed and I sit in his lap while he gently and soothingly rocks me back and forth. When he speaks, his breath tickles my ear.

"You know I love you no matter what."

I nod my head, and my heart flutters.

"And that no matter what trouble we go through together, what we do, or what we _see_, isn't going to lessen how much I love you. It'll increase."

Tobias isn't usually this mushy, but when he is, he usually goes all out. And to be honest, as much as I'd like to think I didn't, I needed that. To know that he loves me unconditionally.

I turn my head toward him, and smile. He returns the favor, and I lean in and kiss him.

This isn't a gentle kiss, either. It's full of love and passion and everything I have. This kiss is for my temporary leave.

But he doesn't know that. Yet.

Breathless, he pulls away a while later.

He even forgets to ask me where I am going at 6 in the morning.

* * *

As I enter Erudite headquarters, I realize how much could go wrong. I'm not organized and I have no back up plan. It was one of those last minute things I came up with, and I find that things could go very badly. Quickly.

I guess that even though I thought I had everything figured out last night, I didn't. But it's too late now.

When push the doors open to the library, I brace myself. Coming here was stupid, I know that.

What did I expect to do? Just stroll on in, demand an explanation, and walk out with everything I needed? Maybe I even thought I'd be back for dinner. As if.

No, I'll be here a while. Whether it's of choice or not.

As I take long, quiet strides towards the desk that sits on the right of me–toward Jeanine–, I get stares. If I were still Abnegation, I would duck my head with embarrassment. But I think I've proved I'm no longer Abnegation.

When I'm within a reasonable distance to her desk, she looks up at me, her reading glasses the lower bridge of her nose.

She pulls them off in one swift movement, and raises her eyebrows in shock at my presence.

"Tris. I certainly wasn't expecting to see you."

"Actually, I was wondering if I could speak to you," My eyes dart over to those who are staring, and back to Jeanine. "You know, alone." My own eyebrows dart up, challenging.

"Why, of course. Anything for a friend."

I almost choke on my own spit at being called her friend. You threaten innocent people, some of which have a special place in my heart, and almost kill my boyfriend, who I love with everything I have, and you call me your _friend?_ I fought the urge to slap her right then and there.

Jeanine silently raises from her chair, and leads me toward elevators.

After the doors close behind me on the fourth floor, she takes keys from her suit pocket, and unlocks a door. Inside the room, there is another desk, and behind it, endless rows of bookshelves filled with all types of different books. The smell of dust causes me to cough a little.

"What is it, Beatrice?"

I turn my attention to the problem at hand.

But just as I open my mouth, she interrupts me.

"I just thought that I'd make it clear before you said anything or did anything, that with a simple snap of my fingers, my guards could come in here and kill you with a quick shot to the head. Quick, painless." She snaps her fingers to prove a point, and in storms 8 men, all armed with guns.

And all wearing Dauntless black.

Jeanine snaps her fingers yet again, and the Dauntless disappear through doors I didn't even see until now.

"Now. If you would please get to your point. I'm sorry for interrupting."

I am speechless for a moment, but soon regain myself.

Might as well come right out with it. "Are you responsible for almost killing Tobias?"

Jeanine's cold eyes harden, and stare at me with such an intensity, I thought she'd break me in half.

"Almost? I thought Eric had him taken care of."

I gasp at her bluntness, and take a step back from her.

She walks around from her desk and walks toward me. Every step closer she gets, I take a step back, until I am against the wooden door behind me.

Even though I am not acting Dauntless, I don't care. She scares the crap out of me.

"Yes. I ordered that Eric get rid of your boyfriend. Only because I thought you needed to learn a lesson. Don't you think that if I wanted Tobias to know about the plan, I would have included him in our little meeting? I thought you were smart enough to figure that out, but I guess not. When word reached me that he had found out, I took the steps needed, to stop the word from spreading." She sighs. "I suppose there's no point in killing him now. You've learned your lesson, haven't you?"

Slowly, I nod my head.

Jeanine continues, resting her pointer finger on her chin. "Hmmm...I don't think so."

And before I can stop her, she snaps her fingers, and I am engulfed in blackness.

**A/N: Okay, apparently when I said I should be updating more often because it's summer, I lied. I feel like I haven't updated in forever. But I guess since it's summer, I'm doing tons of stuff with friends and I'm kinda booked through July. ANYWAY, I know this chapter is short, but I felt bad. So I gave you guys this. **

**And I wanted to thank ALL OF YOU for all of the support of the last chapter. It was so freaking amazing to see all of those reviews. ****Made me feel all warms and fuzzy...**

**So yeah. Want to update soon! Thanks for the support! Hope I see it again this chapter?!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns Divergent. Lucky her.**

**Chapter 18**

I regain consciousness what feels like days later, only to have a pounding headache. It seems like everything I do results in feeling like my heart is in my head.

The room I'm in is dark, with only a small blue light at the entrance. I was thrown in a heap on a small cot and there is a glass of water next to me.

Not realizing how thirsty I was, I grab the water and chug it until there isn't a drop left in the small plastic cup.

Jeanine captured me. The events of the previous day come rushing back to meet the present, and my head explodes.

Oh my God. I'm locked away in a room in what I assume is Erudite headquarters. No one knows I'm here, other than Jeanine, I assume. But she's not exactly about to come to my rescue, considering she's the one who put me here in the first place. Basically, I could die and no one would know how or where or what happened. I'll be like that boy in the newspapers five years ago who 'committed suicide' and my fate wouldn't have been questioned by those I love. There wouldn't be anyone to say, 'Hey, she didn't kill herself. She was in Erudite headquarters'. I'll be a ghost to society.

A sob in the back of my throat wrenches my body forward, and I rock myself.

Footsteps in the corridor outside the thick metal door that confines me echo through my cell. Muffled voices somewhere close by bring me to my senses, and I promise I won't let them see me cry. I've given them too much already.

Then locks seem to be undone, and bright, bright, bright lights fill the door, making me turn my head until my eyes adjust.

"Oh, she finally decided to wake up. How about you and I have a little talk?" The familiar voice of Jeanine rings through my cell.

I decide there is no point in arguing with her, so I just nod briefly, and a guard walks in my little area to tie my wrists together.

He pulls me to my feet roughly, and pushes me toward Jeanine. As soon as I walk out of the door, I realize that I wasn't really in my own _room_. Rather, I was in a walk-in-closet _inside_ of a room.

How kind. Just the way to treat your guests.

I limp forward, just noticing the throbbing in my leg and Jeanine falls into step right next to me, with four guards following.

I'm lead through a series of hallways, and, I, not paying attention to what turns we make, am surprised when we arrive to the same room I was captured in. The door is unlocked and I am pushed inside. Jeanine walks in behind me, and takes her place at her desk. I collapse in the chair in front of her. A guard remove my restraints after a nod from Jeanine.

"Water?"

I eagerly nod my head, in need for my thirst to be gone.

A large blue cup is placed in front of me, filled to the rim with water, and I down half of it in one drink.

"Now. Let me explain things to you now that you have discovered your place here."

I turn my eyes up to hers and listen intently. Or as intently as you can with a bomb going off in your head every five seconds.

"Your instructions to report the Divergent to us was to be kept a secret. Apparently, that was not clear to you, so your boyfriend payed the consequences of that. And, to a degree, you did too."

My eyes harden and my fist clenches with what little strength I have. She had better not touch him.

"I think it's time for you to recover from this little visit to my headquarters and return to your home. You will not repeat anything that you have heard while here, or I assure you, Tobias's death will be certain this time. Understood?"

I bite down on my lower lip until I taste blood. I nod.

Jeanine smiles, making me sick to my stomach. "Questions?"

How convenient. She's answering questions. I mentally roll my eyes.

"Why am I really supposed to report the Divergent? And I know it's not 'for the benefit of aptitude tests' and 'further research'." My voice comes out shaken and weak, and I curse myself in my head.

A slow, snake-like smile appears on her face. "Things are much bigger than you make them out to be, Beatrice. In a sense, this information will be of benefit to society. These people will eventually be responsible for destroying our city, if not caught soon and treated effectively."

A crease forms in between my eyebrows. "Destroying the city? How?"

Jeanine shrugs, careless. "It doesn't matter. What does matter is the future of our city and of our government. Whether the future is good or bad is dependent on your loyalty to this arrangement or plan."

I am not satisfied with the answer, and I think Jeanine knows that. But she could probably care less.

"How will these people be 'effectively treated?'" I already know. Death. Wait for it. Just wait.

"That is of the government leaders' concern, not yours. If you would have become a government leader, this entire situation would be different, as I am sure you are well aware."

She didn't answer that question either. Not that I expected her to. One more thing has been nagging at my mind.

"Why me? Why _not_ Tobias?"

Jeanine smiles, a real, genuine smile, and reaches across the desk, and rests her hand as if she is reaching out to me.

"I recognize in you what I see in myself. Need for power. And of control. In Tobias, he is too selfless to think of that. You see, Beatrice, what I want is to _help _our society, and in order to do that, I need to make sure the people who are supporting me have the same mind-set as I do. The people of this city do not like change, and I am here to make sure that small changes happen smoothly, and the larger ones do not exist at all."

I remain silent, and return her gaze steadily.

"Of course."

"Good. Now, let's get you in a more comfortable room, shall we? Guards, please escort Ms. Prior to room 303. Right next to her brother."

I gasp at her as she smirks and leaves the room.

* * *

I sat in my room thinking about today's events. Clearly, Jeanine has something much more in mind than _helping society. _What could she possibly mean by 'small changes' and 'larger changes'? She probably has no intent to tell me.

But I think I may have an idea of who could help.

* * *

Caleb trudges into my room a short time later, and looks at me disbelievingly. "What happened to you?"

I shrug, giving a pointed look at the guards, and Caleb turns his attention to them. "Do you mind giving my sister and I a few minutes to talk? You know, _alone?_"

The guard grunts, and says "You have 20 minutes."

As soon as the door closes, I jump on him. Not literally.

"Caleb, I know this may seem confusing to you. You probably don't know what's going on. But I'll get to that later. First, I need you to answer some questions for me. Please?"

I look at him with pleading eyes, and grudgingly, Caleb nods.

"What do you know about Jeanine and her plans for the government?"

Caleb is clearly shocked at my question. "What?"

I look at him like "_I'm not kidding. Answer the damn question."_

He seems to get the point, and sighs. Caleb takes his blue glasses off and rubs his eyes, before returning them to their place on his face and speaking. "Jeanine wants to make herself the primary leader of the faction system. She wants to combat those against the system, so those against a different system, like herself, will be happy."

My mouth drops. That's the _big_ change she wants to avoid. And the small one she wants in place. The faction system. And her as primary leader.

But even Tobias knows there's not something right with the system we have. Really, we _should _be working toward all of the qualities of the faction system. And I think Jeanine knows that. She just wants control over a people.

I'm troubled, though. "Wait. Caleb. How do you know this?"

My brother sighs again, and shakes his head. "It's all over Tris. All over her demeanor, and all over the books, and stuff she published. You just have to be able to read the real meaning behind it and figure it out."

Suddenly, a guard in black bursts through the doors. He growls. "Time's up."

And punches Caleb in the gut, grabs my hand and pulls me out the door.

**A/N: So that was chapter 18! Hope you guys liked it...up until the random cliffhanger, that is. **

**Again: Thank you for the support! It was so freakin' amazing this past chapter. REVIEW just like you guys have been. I'm sure many other FanFiction authors will agree that reviews help us with confidence stuff and all that jazz. So yeah. **

**I will probably update next Wednesday. I'm gonna try and make this a Wednesday-weekly thing, 'cause today seems to be the day that seems to work the best. Although I guess it's technically Thursday considering it's 12:25 in the morning. ANYWAY! Thanks so much! Review. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns Divergent. *jealous face***

**Chapter 19**

I try and scream, but another hand muffles my protests.

"Shhh, Tris. It's me!"

My eyes search for an answer, and when they finally land on one, I sag with relief. I am so happy right now, I feel like sobbing.

Tobias stands holding and supporting my weight as I collapse.

Too soon, the moment is over, and he is hurrying me along, out of Erudite headquarters. I don't know where we're going, but I don't care. I just know that I don't have to be around Jeanine's controlling demeanor and her demanding questions for the time being.

People's faces blur together and I give up trying to recognize landmarks. I just allow Tobias to lead me wherever his heart desires.

When we stop right in front of the Hancock Building, I am no longer confused. It's perfect here. The last place anyone would expect to overhear an important conversation, or where to find a fugitive girl running from an Erudite leader.

Tobias seems to want to stop on the first floor, and to talk there, but I urge him up the steps, ignoring the hesitant glance shot my way. I don't plan on making him go all the way up, just enough. I pick a random floor to stop at–11– and tug him toward a couch that's torn up, and we sit on it, side by side. I lean in to his shoulder, and he wraps it around me. I breathe in his scent and with my right hand, clutch his shirt closer to me.

Seconds, minutes, or hours pass by and we continue sitting there in silence, enjoying each other's company. But it can't last forever. Tobias is the one who breaks the silence. Before he does, however, he kisses the top of my head, then removes his arm from around my shoulders. I feel cold without his heat warming me up.

"Tris. What the _hell_ were you thinking? Marching into Erudite headquarters without telling anyone, let alone _me?_ You're lucky I checked the security cameras. And that I was in touch with the factionless." Tobias's anger is sudden, and I am a little taken aback by it, even though I should have seen it coming.

"I-I-I'm sorry." It's all that comes out, even after struggling to force out an explanation. "I guess I didn't want anyone worrying."

I look up at him, honest.

He looks back down at me, and I see various emotions swimming through his eyes. Anger, disbelief, fear, and love all mix in his dark blue sapphires.

"God, what if something happened to you. What if she," Tobias breaks off. "Killed you?" He chokes the words out as if even he could never believe them to be true.

"She wouldn't have done that. I have to tell you what I learned." I turn my body so it's directly facing his, and he draws my legs on his lap, when he turns his torso toward me. I seem to have his full attention.

"Jeanine was responsible for stabbing you, if not directly, than indirectly. She meant to kill you." Tears fill my eyes when I say this, but I ignore them and continue anyway. I swallow a lump in my throat. "She told me to report the Divergent so they wouldn't interfere with her plans. I wasn't supposed to tell you because she thought only I would be an important ally."

Tobias stops me. "Her plans? Ally? Tell me what's going on."

"What do you think I'm trying to do?!" I snap at him.

Realization hit him, and he takes to massaging my calves. Weird, but it feels, oh, so good.

"Right after she moved me to a 'more comfortable room', next to Caleb's I might add, Caleb came over and helped me connect the dots. Jeanine wants to be the sole ruler of the faction system, and thinks the Divergent will get in her way of that."

Slowly, Tobias nods, taking all of this new information in. "That's why she wanted you to report them."

I nod, too.

Something he said, though, caught my attention. "What do you mean, you've been in touch with the factionless?"

Tobias sighs and looks away. I give him a few minutes before he finally starts talking. "I've been in contact with my mother."

"What? I thought she was dead? I was at her funeral."

He shakes his head. "No. She got in touch with me a while ago and told me that she still loved me and all that. She wanted me to move to the factionless with her, which, I fully intended to do, despite being angry at her for leaving me with Marcus. But then I met you." He runs his hand up and down my leg. "I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner. To be completely honest, though, I hadn't talked to her since I told her I wasn't leaving Dauntless. I had to find out where you were and so I thought she would be a good person to ask. Seems I was right."

I sigh and nod. "It's fine. You were right."

Tobias pulls me toward him so that my feet are no longer on his lap, but my butt. I rest my hands on his chest.

"Seriously, though, Tris. I thought Jeanine may have found out about your Divergence and killed you." He whispers the last part, as though it pains him to think about. The hurt in is voice is so genuine, I overlook the fact that he changed the subject so quickly.

I shake my head, and whisper back. "Even if she did, everyone would be just fine without me."

Tobias looks exasperated. "Who cares about _everyone_? What about me?" And he leans in an kisses me, fiercely.

I push him away. "You would be just fine. Maybe not at first, but you would figure out what you needed to do, and move on with your life."

He shakes his head. "That's a _lie." _

And when he says it, I know it really is. I would be in the same position if he were me. Before I get anymore time to dwell on this though, he has me caught in another kiss, this one more loving and gentle.

Soon, though, that transformed. We're clawing at each other to get closer, but there is no closer. I run my hand up the back of his shirt, feeling his muscles and how _strong_ he is. I don't think I never realized the extent of his muscles, and I love it. I love him.

Tobias's hand rubs the skin on my back, beneath my shirt, and his thumb strokes my stomach

But then I can't take it anymore. I can't stand the fabric between us. So I remove my hand from under his shirt, and my other from the back of his head, and find the bottom hem of his shirt, and pull up. He gets the message, and in the next instant, his shirt is in a pile next to our feet.

I'm straddling him, my thighs squeezing him. And I guess, he seems to think we have to be fair, and get rid of my shirt, too. Nerves bubble all through me, but I trust him. So I let him pull it above my head. Tobias presses me closer, still, and kisses my neck and collarbone. I take this opportunity to catch my breath, and admire his back and his tattoos.

Finally, though, he pulls back, breathless. Just like me. His eyes instinctively go to my chest, and my cheeks flame.

But he sighs, content, and says, "Beautiful." Then Tobias tugs me back to him, and presses one lone kiss to my lips, and pulls back.

He looks deep into my eyes with a serious expression. "Promise me you won't do anything like that again?"

I nod. "Yes. Well, at least not without telling you."

Tobias smiles. "Good. We'll talk about everything tomorrow."

I smile back and agree.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please _review_, guys!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Divergent. Veronica Roth does.**

**Chapter 20**

The following morning, panic rises up in me as I do not recognize my surroundings. But when I look around, and realize that I am in the Hancock building, sandwiched in between the back of a battered couch and Tobias, I am not as scared. I gaze down at Tobias's sleeping form, and for the longest time admire what I can call mine. My moment is ruined, however, when those gorgeous blue eyes pop open, and smirk at me. He knew I was staring at him while he slept.

"See something you like?" he teases.

"Yes. Actually, I do." I smirk back at him, and roll my eyes.

After rubbing the last of sleep from his eyes, Tobias carefully lifts his body from the couch, and reaches his hand out to me to help me do the same. After we are both standing, he grabs my hand and we walk to the stairs. As we walk down, Tobias's hand squeezes mine, hard, and it turns white.

When we reach the bottom of the stairs, Tobias signals for me to wait where I am while he moves forward and pokes his head out of the door, checking in both directions. Once he deems it safe, he nods back at me. I roll my eyes and follow him.

He grabs my hand. "What?"

I shake my head. "Nothing."

We take our good old time walking back to Dauntless headquarters. Neither of us bothers suggesting taking the train. Both of us know it'd be easier to outrun those pursuing us on foot if we _weren't _on a high speed moving object.

The two of us land safely in Dauntless, and walk across the Pit to his apartment.

I am awfully suspicious, though. I don't think that after giving me the information that she did, Jeanine would let me leave without a fight. The fact that we haven't been caught by _someone_ just doesn't seem right. At all. After Tobias unlocks his apartment (apparently he made sure it was locked before he rescued me) we collapse next to each other on his bed.

"So what now?" I honestly want to hear what he thinks about all of this.

Tobias sighs and we look over at each other. I know what he's thinking. I've known all along. I just don't want it to be true.

If Jeanine ordered a meeting with me and all of the other leaders regarding the Divergent, including my father and brother, than surely _someone_ had to have known about her plans. They wouldn't just accept that the Erudite had created a serum to help some group of people they have never heard of. She would have needed someone to help convince the others. But if that's true, than why did she refer to me as her only ally?

I turn my attention back to Tobias who breaks the silence.

"Tris. Someone knew about what Jeanine is really trying to do. Another leader" He doesn't say that it could be my family. He doesn't tell me that there is no possible way that those I left behind would betray me, even if they didn't know they were doing it.

And as much as I wish those words were true, his not lying to me gives me strength.

"I know. But what are we going to do about it? We can't just let her go on this killing spree just so she can rule the faction system."

Tobias sighs. "We have to find out who is assisting her. From there, we figure out who to tell that would have the city's best interest in mind." This is Four speaking. The trainer. The leader.

"Okay. But how the heck do we go about finding that out?!" I am suddenly angry and frustrated. Why does it seem like all of these problems fall on me? Why can't Uriah or someone else deal with them?

Four's eyes soften into Tobias's. "Hey. Deep breathes. Remember how I told you I was in contact with the factionless when you disappeared?"

I nod. I meant to ask him about that, but it seems like my experiences of the past few days exhausted me to the point of forgetting.

"They are willing to bargain. If we help them, they'll help us. So if we give them supplies, food, what have you, then they'll spy for us. It's how I found out where you." His voice quiets at the last part.

"Okay. So we talk to Edward. But something's not right. Don't you think Jeanine would have taken measures to try and find us?"

Tobias nods, agreeing. "I was thinking the same thing. I don't know what she has planned, or what tricks she has up her sleeves, but whatever it is, it can't be good. Especially because she wants us to think that we got away without a fight. She should know that I'm a naturally suspicious person."

"She should. That is, if she did her research."

He smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes. "Well. I guess we should head over to the factionless. We can't keep putting everything off."

I agree, completely, wholeheartedly.

We arrive at the factionless section where I found Edward without any trouble along the way. This only feeds my suspicion, considering we are so close to the Erudite headquarters, but I shrug it off and focus. I guess Tobias knows his way to this place better than I do. I remember traveling with the boy who lead the way the last time, and thinking how without him, I would be a lost puppy.

I see remnants of a bon fire, like the one that was blazing the last time I was here. But no people.

I lean into Tobias and whisper, "Where are all of the people?"

"Just wait," he says in a normal tone.

Soon, person by person appears from out behind trash cans, and the dilapidated buildings surrounding us. All of them wear a crown of suspicion Just like me.

And lastly, Edward appears. Or, I thought he was last. From out of the shadows, the very woman I thought dead, whose funeral I attended, pops out, a smile on her face.

"So my son finally decided to join us." Evelyn. Tobias's mother.

How could he not have told me?

Tobias's response to his mother are cold and unyielding. "No. I haven't. We need your help. And seeing as I overpaid last time, I hope you will help without the need for more supplies."

Evelyn's nostrils flair, but Edward nods. "Of course. What is it you need?"

I speak up, demanding some sort of attention. "We need you to spy on Jeanine Matthews."

Evelyn glares at me, and I watch as her eyes travel down to my and Tobais's linked hands. The hatred in her eyes is evident, and I feel some sense of triumph.

But she beats Edward to the punch. "And what exactly would we be looking for with Jeanine Matthews?" Her mocking tone makes me want to punch her. Goodness, I've only just met the woman. I've not even been formally introduced!

I answer her, not even giving Tobias a chance. "We need information about what leader or leaders she is in contact with the most. The most likely alliances."

Tobias's mother raises her eyebrows at me, but remains silent.

Edward nods. "Very well. How do you suppose we inform you of any developments?"

"I'll come down here once every two days to see what you've learned." Tobias says this confidently, and I can only just try and cover up the shock the courses through me. We didn't even talk about this yet, and he's all ready to make plans with his supposedly dead mother and one of his former initiates?

"Okay." And with a flick of his hands, everyone going about their business, working, returns to their hiding spots. I have no idea why.

But Tobias grabs my hand and drags me away before I have time to ask.

We take a train back to Dauntless, not really caring anymore. I have a gut feeling that one of these times we will pay for it, but right now I'm to exhausted to bring myself to care.

The minute we are on the train, Tobias tries to bring me up against his side, but I push him away, angry. I look him straight in the eyes. "When, exactly, were you planning on telling me your dead mother was resurrected from the dead?"

Tobias steadily returns my gaze, and replies without emotion. "I only found out a few months ago. There never seemed a good time to tell you."

A few _months?_ "A few months?! In all of that time, you couldn't find _one _good time to tell me? You know what? Screw finding a 'good time'. You could have just come right out and told me! But instead you kept it from me." I look at my lap and shake my head, fire coursing through my veins, and not in a good way.

"I didn't think it mattered! I had not desire to contact her back, and never was going to. I had everything I needed in Dauntless, including you, so I didn't see the point!"

"Wait. She tried to get you to _leave?"_

Tobias's voice is deadly quiet. He never yells, and that only angers me more. I just want him to yell at me, just once. "Yes, she wanted me to leave. She wanted me to be factionless with her. But I never responded. Because you were more family to me than she ever was. The only time I talked to her after that was when Erudite took you."

"I don't _care_ when you talked to her! I care that you didn't tell me anything whatsoever." My voice has risen to the point I think all of the city can hear me."

"Fine then. I'm sorry. Is that what you want to hear? That I'm sorry? Because I am. I'm sorry I didn't worry you with thinking I could walk out at any moment and leave you."

"So now it's my fault? You should know by now that I trust you enough not to think that. But clearly, that's our problem. Trust. You couldn't tell me something so simple."

"But it's _not _so simple. You just want me to sit there with a cup of coffee in my hands and over toast tell you my mother is alive and is begging me to leave you?"

My eyes are cold and hard and I jump off the train with Tobias following right behind me.

We head in the direction of the apartments in silence. He grabs my hand and tries to steer me toward his room, but I yank it away, and stumble into my own room, locking the door behind me. I hear him banging on the door outside, but I yell at him to go away. I can't talk to him right now. I'm taking today off. Maybe tonight I'll go over to his apartment and sort things out. But right now I just need sleep.

Glorious, glorious sleep.

**A/N: Sorry there are probably millions of errors with this chapter, but I just wanted to post something, seeing as I was really busy last week and couldn't update. **

**Please please please review! Thank you!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth**

**Chapter 21**

I roll over on my uncovered mattress and sigh, gazing at the ceiling. I spent all day in my unused apartment alone and not talking with anyone. Even when it was lunch time, I couldn't bring myself to get up and get something to eat. I'm sure Christina would have brought me something back if I asked, but I don't even think she knows that I'm back. So I laid here. And stared at the ceiling. I never thought a plain white ceiling could be so interesting.

The only things left in my bare apartment are the mattress, an empty dresser, a nightstand, and an alarm clock. And, well, myself. Presently. I turn my head over to the clock and see that it's 5:00. I'm starving, seeing as I didn't eat breakfast or lunch, so I guess I should get up.

But I'm reluctant. I am not in the mood to see Tobias, even though I plan on talking to him later. Much, much, later. Hopefully.

While here, I've had plenty of time to think about the matter regarding Evelyn. And while, I can kind of see why Tobias kept the things he did from me, it doesn't prevent it from hurting. I still wish he would have said _something. _Like telling me that she was alive, for starters. Still, though, he kept it from me. Why? As far as I know, he never hesitated to tell me things in the past. But that's the thing. _As far as I know. _Has he been keeping other things from me? I don't even want to think about that. I guess I just need to confront him and sort things out. Because as much as I wish it didn't, it _hurt_ to be away from him knowing that we were causing each other pain.

Just one more reason to talk.

I sigh, and swing my legs over the side of the bed. Once I'm standing, I head over to the little bathroom and look in the mirror to see what damage has been done today. Leftover mascara residue is left streaked on my face, probably from all the crying I've been doing today. Shaking my head at myself in the mirror, I grab an old towel and turn on the sink.

While I was my washing my face, I hear a knock at the door. Groaning, I turn off the faucet and dry my face with my sleeve. More than likely it's Tobias wanting to talk. But he's going to have to wait until _I'm _ready, especially because he's technically the cause of this mess.

I walk to the door anyway and use the little peep-hole in my door.

It's not Tobias; it's Christina, looking worried. I swing open the door, and her face lights up and she tackles me to the ground in a bone-crushing hug.

I laugh for the first time that day, and hug her back. After a while, she rolls off of me and laughs too. I nudge the door closed with my foot, and look over at her.

"Tris!" she yells, sitting up. "No one knew where you and Four were! We thought you guys, like, ran away together or something. Or, you know, died."

I shove her playfully. "No, we didn't _die." _Maybe I shouldn't tell Christina about what really happened. I'll just tell her we were visiting my brother if she asks. Which she will.

"Then where the heck were you?!" Chris is yelling, and while she's not mad, you can tell that she is serious and is demanding an answer.

"We were visiting my brother, Caleb," I reply, acting nonchalant about the whole matter.

"You could have at least told someone where you were going! We wouldn't have worried so much." Christina's eyes look desperate.

"I know, we should have. I'm sorry." I'm sincere when I tell her this. If I _knew_ I was going to be kidnapped by Jeanine, believe me when I say I would have told someone.

Her eyes soften, and she hugs me again. "Okay. Now what happened, though? When I saw Four today, he looked a mess, and asked me if I had seen you. I was so shocked and happy to see him back safe, I just stared at him and hugged him. Kinda awkward, but I wasn't thinking."

I force a laugh, and she smiles, embarrassed.

"Seriously, Tris," she says while getting up and sitting on my bare mattress, where I join her. "Four said you were with him all the time while you guys were, you know, missing, but that you needed some space and were hiding away in your apartment. Honestly, I didn't even know you still _had_ your apartment, 'cause you spend so much time in his. I was gonna come and see you right away, but he told me to give you some time. I hope I gave you enough, but what happened? Did Caleb suddenly change his mind about you and Four?" Christina wiggles her eyebrows.

Okay, so maybe I hadn't thought this through. Huh. What on this Earth should I tell her? I know..."No. I'm just kind of upset with my brother, is all. He did some stuff that pissed me off."

Sensing my reluctance to tell her exactly what happened, Christina backs off. "Oh. Well I hope it all works out. Now, come on. You need to eat," she all but demands and pulls me up to my feet.

"Wait!" Crap. Why did I do that? I can't tell her I don't want to see Four. But maybe I can make it seem like I'm not the complete mess that I pretty much am.

Chris turns to me, eyebrows raised.

"I-uh-can you like give me a five-minute makeover before we leave?"

She grins widely, and without responding, drags me to her room.

When inside, she pushes me on the dark purple and black bedspread, and goes digging through her closet. She throws a low-cut black shirt with leather accents on the bed, and goes to her dresser for her smallest pair of dark skinny jeans. After this, she goes to the bathroom only to return a few seconds later with her makeup bags. Yes, _bags._ Christina digs through it, and pulls out eyeliner and dark eyeshadows.

"Pick one," she commands while holding out a black sparkly eyeshadow, a plain black, or a deep, deep blue. I shrug, not really caring.

She rolls her eyes, and settles on the plain black. After this, she puts on the rest of my makeup consisting of the eyeliner and mascara, and sets to work on my hair. Christina keeps it simple; just brushing it through. Then I grab the clothes I borrowed from her and change in the bathroom.

When I walk out her mouth drops. "Awesome! Now, shoes!"

Great. Now see what I got myself into? She's gonna make me wear heels.

But I'm pleasantly surprised. After fishing in her closet for a while, she pulls out black flats with a sequenced flower on the top. Not really my thing, but it's better than heels, so I accept.

"Okay, now look in the mirror really quick."

I sigh. "I'm sure it looks fine, Christina. I'm really hungry though. Can we head to the cafeteria?

"No, you have to just take one look," she commands, and steers me over to the full length mirror I didn't even know she had on the inside of her bathroom closet door.

I do look good. Significantly better than I did fifteen minutes ago.

I turn around and hug Christina. "Thanks, Christina."

She smiles. "No problem. Now lets go to the cafeteria before it closes at six."

I nod and we walk in silence to the cafeteria.

When I get there, almost all of the tables are filled up. Except our usual table, which has two reserved seats, courtesy of Uriah's and Zeke's feet. I smirk.

It's Uriah who notices me first. "TRIS!" He screams my name and people form other tables look over to see what the problem is. I blush. Uriah leaps up and meets me halfway and wraps his arms around me.

"Where were you?"

"Oh, just visiting family."

His facial expression changes, and he now looks like a father scolding a child. "Now, Trissy, you know you're not supposed to be visiting on non-visiting days."

I roll my eyes at him. "I know, Uriah."

"Don't roll your eyes at me, missy. Trissy. Hey, that rhymes!" Uriah attracts the attention of the rest of our table, as we were now at it.

The whole table rolls their eyes. I can't help but notice Tobias isn't here. He's probably in his room sulking. As he should be.

I get a lot of questions from the group, which was to be expected. I stuff myself with food, famished. All in all, dinner was okay.

I give Christina one last hug before I leave, and go to Tobias's apartment. I think I'm ready to talk. Well, I'm not really, but I just want to get this over with. Maybe I can sleep in my own bed tonight, instead of asking Christina for sheets.

I take a deep breath and knock. A short time later, I hear locks being undone, and the door opens.

Tobias stands in front of me, with his eyebrows raised, as if expecting something.

I sigh and say, "Can we talk?"

He opens the door even wider, allowing me to pass through. His room looks the same since I last saw it. All I want to do right now is curl up in his bed and fall asleep wrapped in his arms breathing in his scent. But I can't. So instead I turn toward him, and look up into his eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry I exploded at you earlier. I was just pretty upset. Which I still kinda am." I shift on my feet, slightly awkwardly.

Tobias sighs, and looks at the ground. "I know." He shakes his head. "I should have told you everything sooner. I-I-I don't know why I didn't in the first place. I was scared I guess." His eyes finally meet mine, and when he speaks, his voice comes out in a whisper. "I promise I'll trust you to tell you everything from now on. And I mean everything."

I nod. I still haven't quite forgiven him yet, but I have to get over it. We have to stop a war. My personal problems should not be a priority right now.

I walk toward him and stop right before him. I raise my eyes to meet his, and that's all it takes. He crushes me to him and buries his face in my hair.

"I was a mess today, Tris. You didn't come out of your room. I was so worried I did something I couldn't take back."

I shake my head, still wrapped around him. "I'll always end up forgiving you in the end. I couldn't live without having you around." I say it and I'm sure of it.

"It's still not an excuse for me to not trust you. I really was afraid you would freak out, though. But I realize now I should have just told you anyway."

I nod and pull back just enough to look into his eyes. Oh, God. Who am I kidding? Of course I forgive him already. I lean in and press my lips to his roughly.

He kisses me back and pushes me back so the backs of my knees are against the bed. I spin us around, and he sits down on the bed, with me in between his legs. We are the same height now.

Tobias deepens the kiss, and puts one of his hands on my waist, playing with the hem of my shirt. His other arm is wrapped around my neck. I slide my hands up his back feeling his muscles.

He does the same to me, and he massages my mid-back.

Some time later he pulls away, and looks in my eyes. His are glazed over. "I'll tell you everything from now on. I promise."

I nod and smile.

Once we are safely in bed and wrapped around each other, Tobias kisses my head and says, "I love you, Tris."

I smile in his chest. "I love you, too."

**A/N: Okay so I thought I would update again today to make up for my missed week. And I really couldn't stand leaving Tobias and Tris all messed up. It was really bursting my bubble. **

**So thank you for reading and all the support! Especially the reviews. Makes a girl feel warm and fuzzy inside...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or its characters. Veronica Roth does. **

**Chapter 22**

The next morning, I should feel giddy and happy that everything regarding my relationship has worked out, but I do not. Instead, as I fill out my short-term leave from the tattoo parlor, I just feel empty, and devoid of feeling.

This whole prevention of a war being on most of my shoulders (as Tobias took care of some of the burden) is exhausting and complicated. I wish that I didn't have to leave work temporarily. Then I could throw all of my frustration into art and design. But that's just not going to happen. So I'm trying to accept that fact. Unsuccessfully.

After I thank Tori, and brush of her worry, I walk back to Tobias's apartment thinking ahead. We had planned to figure out what exactly to do when both of us got back from taking time off work, and I plan on suggesting the help of allies. Tori, the very one that warned me of the danger of Divergence, would surely help. I don't have any doubts about that.

And Four knows other people who are Divergent through his job as initiate trainer. They would help too. Hopefully.

I sit down on the edge of his bed and take his quilt in my lap, breathing it in. A few minutes later Tobias walks in nonchalant, as if he didn't just catch me sniffing his blanket. My cheeks redden. I let go of the quilt and it set it on the bed next to me.

Tobias walks over to me, and gets right to the matter at hand. "So what do you think we should do?"

I sigh. "I don't think we can do this alone. We need help. Both of us agree the faction system is corrupt, and there is no helping it. So we need those against Jeanine and her plans of keeping the system in check. Or, you know, those against her killing off innocent people. Like the Divergent."

I can see in his eyes, he is slightly confused, but seems to understand most of what I'm saying.

"Tobias, I think we should get everyone together who we think will help. I think that we should round up all of the Divergent. And those like Tori."

His eyes widen a little, but I can tell he agrees. He nods.

"That's probably somewhere good to start. But how do we let them know everything discreetly? If someone like Eric or Max finds out what we're up to, we're pretty much screwed. There goes all of our plans and our lives."

Wow. Can he be even more blunt? I suppose, though, it helps the reality of the situation we're facing set in. I shiver.

"Yes. Which is why we won't tell them all at once. We'll tell them of Jeanine and her plans and what we plan to do in small groups." I pause for a minute. "At the chasm."

Tobias's eyes widen. "Why there?"

I smirk. "Because it's the only place that is out of sight of security cameras and where we can talk without being overheard. You even told me that."

He nods. "You're right." But he doesn't sound fully convinced. I'll ask him about that later.

Four looks up at me from his hands. "But we need to figure out what to do with Jeanine and her plans with the government before we can tell everyone else. So what do you suppose we do?"

I look blankly at the wall ahead of me. I have no idea. "What do _you _think we should do?"

Tobias's voice rumbles softly as he speaks. "I say we check with the factionless for their list of names of those working with Jeanine and of who support her plans. Then we figure out a way to get them out of the way."

My mouth drops. Is he proposing that we kill them? That's cowardly.

Almost as if reading my thoughts, Tobias clarifies what he said. "We're not going to _kill_ them, Tris. Just get them in a position where they can't carry out their plans, and where they can't hurt anyone. We could, like, confine them."

"Okay. But then what? Are we going to just waltz in and call another faction leaders meeting, and suggest we demolish the system we have? This isn't as simple as we wish it were. How will the other leaders react?"

"Tris, calm down. I don't have answers to any of those questions. We're just going to have to play this by ear, and see how it goes. Let's catch a train to the factionless, see what information they have, if any, and then come back here and figure out what we intend to do."

I sigh. "Okay."

* * *

This time, when we get to the factionless 'headquarters', as you might call it, people are going about their normal business. I guess they know we're not here to hurt them.

Evelyn and Edward appear from out of the shadows, and approach us. I try not to glare at Evelyn. It's not working.

"It's about time you two got down here. We have news. And none of it good."

I raise my eyebrows as Evelyn finishes speaking. At least we have _something_ to go on. But I wish that Edward tells us this next bit of news. There's just something in her voice that I don't like.

And to my wishes, Edward does take over. "Tris, _all _of the leaders except those of Abnegation know what's going on. All of them are in on what Jeanine has planned for herself. They just don't know that Jeanine is playing them. They think that they will have some sense of power once she is the only, say, 'ruler'."

My mouth drops. "_All _of them?"

My heart drops, too, as Edward and Evelyn nods. It is Evelyn who speaks, though. "Except Marcus Eaton and Andrew Prior."

I shiver and swallow the lump that is in my throat. I feel Tobias tense next to me.

Edward lowers his voice. "Look, Tris. All of the factionless know what's going on regarding Jeanine and what she has in store for our government. And none of us agree with it. Not having a home and struggling for food simply because you were injured," he says waving a hand at the patch that rests over his eye, "or because you made a mistake is not fair. And the factionless all want a second chance. We just don't think that Jeanine will ever give that to us. So whatever you do to try and stop her, you have the factionless's support."

My eyes widen, and a small bubble of hope emerges from my heart. There are at least six hundred people living in the factionless sector. With their help, the assistance of the Divergent and their affected family members, and of the help of innocent Abnegation, we just may stand a chance. Our city itself only has around 6,000 citizens, not including children. If we can get around a third of the population to side with us regarding the unfairness of the system, we could prevent Jeanine and her motives from taking action.

I smile, and Tobias thanks them for their help. He also assures them, that, yes, we will need the factionless's support and help.

I can only hope that it will be enough.

* * *

Back in Tobias's apartment, Tobias attacks me with a passionate kiss the minute we close the door. Seconds later, he pulls away.

"What was that for?" I ask, breathless. Even thought it's only been a few seconds.

"I'm just happy. We have a small piece of hope to hold onto now," he says.

I give him a small smile. "Now how about we get a list together of all the Divergent and those who we think will help?"

Immediately, Tobias's face grows ashen. He nods, suddenly serious, and sets to work. Of course, I'm of no help, seeing as I only observed Tobias training initiates this past year, and Eric wouldn't let me into the files of the initiates. Tobias didn't want to risk telling me of the Divergent.

So for the two hours that Tobias thinks and scribes, I sit and play with my hands, occasionally getting up to rub his back, or whisper encouraging thoughts in his ear.

When he is finally finished, I'm crushed. Over three years of his work, we only have 16 people. I pick up his pen and add Tori's name at the bottom. I sigh, and skim the list. I'm surprised to see Uriah's and Marlene's names.

"Well this isn't exactly helpful," I say, stating the obvious.

Tobias shakes his head, and we sit in a disappointing silence for a half an hour.

Eventually, Tobias gets up and puts his arms around me, hugging me close. "It's okay, Tris. We'll figure something out."

"No, we won't. How can we get three or four hundred extra people when we–wait. Wait. You said a while ago that when the leaders suspect someone is Divergent, they check his files and simulation records to see if some were empty or if all of them were put in manually, right?"

"Yes, but I don't see–oh. Oh." Realization dawns over Tobias, and he pauses, only to shoot down the idea. "Tris, neither of us has access to that kind of information."

"But you're surprisingly good with computers, yes?"

Tobias looks hesitant, but nods.

"Good. Then we can do this. We just need you to make up an excuse to go back into work."

"I think an excuse to go back to work is the last of our worries." He shakes his head, kisses my cheek, and makes his way out the door.

I wait until 1:00, and head to the cafeteria to get some lunch.

**A/N: Okay, first things first. THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH. I remember last Friday waking up, and finding sixteen emails for favorites, follows, and reviews, and literally squealing. And I don't squeal. Like at all. So that was amazing. **

**Review, please! Make me squeal once more! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns Divergent**

**Chapter 23**

I wait patiently at Tobias's apartment, tapping my foot, wondering when Tobias will get back. Surely one work day is enough to hack into the leader's files? But what if he was caught? Oh my goodness. I was so enthusiastic about finding out who the Divergent were that I didn't even consider my own boyfriend's safety.

Just as I am about to jump up and search for him, Tobias walks in and quickly and quietly shuts the door behind him. I run up and throw my arms around his neck. He seems surprised, but hugs me back.

"Hey, what's up?"

I pull back and look in his eyes; they look concerned. "I'm so sorry. I didn't even think about you and making sure you were safe looking for that stuff."

Realization dawns on him, and Tobias wraps his arms around my back, buries his face in my neck, and starts to laugh.

My eyebrows pull together. He thinks this is funny? I care about him, worry about his life, like anyone who loves someone, and he's laughing at me. I push him away and when he senses my anger, he instantly stops laughing.

Before I can dodge him, though, he grabs my hands in his.

"Tris, I'm sorry I laughed. I just thought something happened to you, and I was so relieved that you're fine and nothing happened that I laughed. You were just worried about me. But I'm fine. I actually found all of them. Dauntless aren't really that good at hiding their files, so when I found a file with 1,262 documents and all marked Divergent, I knew we found it. I just copied the file onto my flash drive."

My heart leaps. He did it! I completely forget about him laughing at me and focus on this revelation.

"That's amazing!"

Tobias nods and gives me a small smile. "But now we have to figure out how to talk to them all."

I frown, with all of my cheerfulness disappearing. He's right. I sigh and look at the floor, my eyes distant. "Okay. Let's start with all who are Dauntless I guess."

"In total, there are 153 Divergent who currently are living here."

My eyebrows draw together. "Only 153?"

Tobias looks surprised at my disbelief. "Yes, only 153. Dauntless is one of the most dangerous factions to live in, especially with inconclusive test results. Because of people like Eric. And Max."

I nod. "Oh. I guess that makes sense. Let's start with three people at a time. We'll take them down to the chasm and tell them what's going on and what we need them to do."

"But, Tris. _We_ don't even know what we want them to do."

I open my mouth to speak, but no noise comes out. He's right. We don't. I breathe out heavily. "I think for right now we just need to let them know what's going on. They're smart. They'll know when something looks fishy with Jeanine."

"You're probably right. But what happens if we don't get the reaction we expect or want?"

"What do you mean?" I'm genuinely confused now.

"I _mean_, if they don't like what we have to say. We are assuming everyone is going to be all gung-ho about joining a revolution. But in reality, we can't assume that. There are going to be people afraid, and there are going to be those against what we have to say. Let's face it Tris: the faction system is all everyone has ever known. We can't just expect them to throw it away, no matter the circumstances."

"But their _lives_ are at stake. And _everyone _should be able to see how unfair this damn system is," I argue, my voice getting higher and higher.

Tobias shushes me. "Keep your voice down, Tris," he says looking around our room. "Remember when I told you that one of the reasons I liked you was because of how perceptive you are?"

"Yes, but I don't see how this relates-."

Tobias cuts me off. "What I'm saying is just because _you _see the black and white of this situation doesn't mean everyone else will.

I sigh, knowing he's right. "So we see who's willing to help us, and who's not. We'll gather three at a time at the chasm so we're not overheard and hope for the best."

"I guess. I don't know what else to do."

"Neither do I. There isn't really one good way to do this. I say we start with people we know," I suggest. Tobias seems to agree.

"Okay then let's talk to Uriah, Marlene, and Shauna"

My stomach clenches. What will they think of me? Will Uriah look at me like I'm crazy? Or will he help us? I internally shake my head. I can't think about what could happen. I just have to hope for the best, like I suggested.

* * *

The five of us walk in silence as Tobias and I lead them down to the chasm. My gut twists with nerves.

When we finally get there, I turn around to face my friends. All of them look confused. And worried.

Shauna speaks up first. "Tris, what's going on?"

I open my mouth to speak, but stop and look over at Tobias. He looks back at me.

"Oh. My. God. Tris, you're PREGNANT," Marlene screams.

I can tell Uriah is about to make some smart comment, but Tobias cuts him off. "No, she's not pregnant. But we do have something important to tell you guys."

"You're engaged! I knew it! Christina owes me fifty bucks!"

I can't believe these three. "Guys, I am not pregnant, nor are we engaged. Can you just be quiet long enough for us to tell you what's going on?"

They all look at each other and nod.

And with a deep breath, I start to relay all of the information Tobias and I uncovered, and how it will affect us if we don't do something about it.

Here and there, Tobias cuts in to clarify a detail or two, but other than that, I get no interruptions. The three of my friends just sit there taking in what I tell them. Sometimes, I get some raised eyebrows or a nod.

Once I'm finished, though, they all just sit there. They don't say anything.

Just as I'm fearing the worst, Uriah says something that washes away all of my doubts. "So what can we do to help kick Jeanine's sorry butt?"

I grin, and Tobias just smirks and shakes his head.

* * *

When we get back to Tobias's apartment, both of us have huge grins on our faces.

"This could seriously work. Tomorrow, we'll talk to as many people as we can. See what happens." Tobias pulls his shirt off, revealing his bare chest.

I blush and look away. "It could. It just concerns me that everything has gone smoothly so far. We can't expect it to stay this way. You're right–someone is bound to disagree."

"Hey," Tobias says as he walks around to where I'm sitting on the bed. "Who's being pessimistic now?"

I give him a small smile.

"Like you said, we'll just see what happens," he assures. And then his eyes glaze over, and his eyelids droop, as he leans in to kiss me.

I wrap my arms around his middle, fully aware that he didn't put on his shirt that he sleeps in. His arms rest at my waist until he slides a hand up the back of my shirt. His other hand is on the back of my head, pressing my lips even closer to his.

I pull away first, breathless. My lips turn up at his small pout. I get up, grab my pajamas and close the bathroom door behind after me.

After I change, I see that Tobias is already in bed waiting for me. I crawl in and turn around so my back is pressed up against his chest and stomach. His arms go around my waist, and I can feel his breath tickling my ear as he speaks.

"Uriah thought we were engaged," he says as a matter-of-fact.

I close my eyes. "Yeah."

But what he says shocks me even more than him bringing up the subject in the first place. "What if we were?"

My breath catches in my throat, and after a moment's silence. "I-I don't-I don't know."

Tobias laughs lightly, but I can feel how fast his heart is beating in his chest against my back. "Maybe one day? Soon?"

He said it as a question. Like he was asking my permission. Like he actually thought about us getting married.

I smile widely. "Yes. I'd love that."

Tobias's arms tighten around me, and he kisses the back of my neck. "I would, too. I love you, Tris."

"I love you, too."

**A/N: Awwww. So sweet. Sorry I didn't update on Wednesday. I didn't sleep well Tuesday night (after I went to bed at 1 a.m.) plus I woke up at 6 to go to my mother's where I went back to bed at 7. But then I had to wake up at 10 because I had a friend coming over. Needless to say, I was dirt tired. And did not feel like writing. But the good news is, that when my friend and I both opened our schedules at the same time (her idea), we have like 6 classes together! So yeah. **

**REVIEW! PLEASE?!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns Divergent. **

**Chapter 24**

It's been exactly one week. One week of talking with the Divergent in Dauntless. One week of worrying whether Tobias and I would be caught forming a rebellion of sorts. But one week full of success. 150 people out of 153 agreed with what they had to do. The three who didn't understood the importance of the situation and said they would keep their mouths shut.

I can only hope they'll keep their promise.

73 of the Divergent said they knew family members or friends that would help us. So we have, in total, 823 people on our side, including those factionless, those Divergent in Dauntless, and their family members or friends. Just need 1,177 more. Joy.

Today, Tobias wants to move on to other factions. The factionless agreed to help us plan meetings with the Erudite, seeing as that faction would be the most difficult. I'm not so sure that being kidnaped and forced to talk with Tobias and me is the best first impression. I just have to keep telling myself that once this faction is over with, everything should be smooth.

The Abnegation would not argue to have a conversation with us, seeing as saving their own time would be considered selfish. Most likely, in order to avoid conflict and disagreements, the Amity would meet with us. I'm not so sure about the Candor, but I think if we told them how vital the meeting would be, they would see we were telling the truth.

Christina knows instantly when I'm lying. There are signs or gestures the Candor were taught to determine whether or not someone is telling the truth. So hopefully everything will go smoothly with the Candor. But even just thinking about Christina brings a heavy weight in my stomach. I fell guilty about not telling her what's going on. She _is _my best friend. What would she think of me, though? Taking a stand against the government system she's known all her life?

I shake my head, and Tobias gives me a strange look. Right now we are walking, yet again, to the factionless sector. Supposedly, this is where Edward and Evelyn were to gather a fourth of the Divergent-Erudite population for Tobias and me to speak to them. We've been slowly expanding the amount of people we tell at once. I think when you are with friends who you trust, it's easier to make such a big decision. Which is probably why we are more successful in larger groups.

Not only that, but because we are now going to other factions, we have to find a way to get in and get out as quickly as possible. It would look very suspicious if we spend large amounts of time away from Dauntless. Our friends who don't know what we're doing would get suspicious. Forming bigger groups and telling them all at once saves a lot of time.

As we jump off the train, I think about how many people should be here. If there's one hundred and two Divergent who are Erudite, then the groups should roughly be twenty-five people. I shiver. That's ten more people than I'm used to. But I suppose I had better get used to it quickly, considering it's what we'll have to do for the remaining factions.

The minute we turn the corner to where we met Edward and Evelyn before, we are met with twenty-six pairs of scared and worried eyes. I spot Edward standing and facing us, and Evelyn turned away trying to calm everyone down. As we approach Edward, I can tell something is off. He looks annoyed and almost angry.

"Where the hell have you two been? They've been scared as crap waiting here for ten minutes."

I glance down at Tobias's watch. Technically, we are ten minutes late, but we can't really control the train schedule. I guess we'll have to plan better next time.

I open my mouth to explain, but Edward cuts me off. "Save it. Just tell them what you have to say, so they can calm their butts down. And make it snappy. We have three more groups to squeeze in."

While Edward was speaking, Evelyn turned toward us, looking smug. Everyone is silent, and I look up at Tobias. He waves his hand as if to say "You first." I scowl, and step up onto the small wooden box that was placed in front of everyone. I see that there are people of many ages here. I shouldn't really be surprised, considering it's more likely to live longer in a faction that's _not_ Dauntless, but I suppose I never really thought about it.

Instead of dwelling on this point, though, and in turn, looking like an idiot, I clear my throat and begin.

"I'm sure everyone here is a little worried or confused as to why they were sent here. But Four and I," I wave my hand toward Tobias and then to myself, "aren't here to hurt you. Instead, we're here to warn you of what may happen in the future regarding your faction leader, Jeanine."

At that, whispers break out around us.

I pause, and then continue. "Jeanine captured me a week and a half ago. In Erudite, I found out her plans to make herself sole leader of the faction system." I expected shocked faces or horrified looks. But all I got were blank stares. As if they didn't care.

I suddenly feel angry. Their lives are at stake and the don't care?! Tobias and I've put in all of this work and risked our own personal safety to warn them, to give them a chance to live with freedom, and none of them seem like they even remotely care!

Just as I am about to continue, though, something shocks me. An older man in the back raises his hand, as if to speak. I open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. Instead I just stare at his raised hand.

Tobias saves me, though. "Please save questions for later."

I give him a thankful look, and open my mouth, yet again to continue. But the man wearing blue in the back doesn't give me the chance.

"No. I'm not asking you a question. I'm providing you with information that may be of use to you before you go and waste your time with us."

What? Waste our time? So they really _don't care. _

But the man pushes through the four rows of people, and stands in front of the blue cluster.

"It's not that we don't care about what you're telling us," he says._ Right. _"It's that we already know."

"You already _know?"_ Tobias stands next to me with a look of pure disbelief on his face. I turn my attention back to the man and take notice to what he looks like.

A few wrinkles cover his face, and his nose is rather large. His glasses are thick and large; the type they wore a hundred years ago. His eyes are a light shade of green. Pale yellow hair sits atop his head, thin on the crown.

"Yes. We are well aware of the supposed benefits of Jeanine's plan." _Benefits? What the hell is he talking about?_ "What we really want to know, though, is why she brought you two to tell us again."

I look over at Evelyn. She looks just about as surprised as I probably do.

"Tell you again? What are you talking about?" I ask.

The man raises his eyebrows. "So she only talked to Erudite?"

Whispers break out in the small crowd of twenty-six. Edward silences them, and requests that the man continues, as we clearly have no idea what he is talking about.

"Three times, all of Erudite have met together with Jeanine as our representative. She talked about how the Abnegation were not fit to rule our government. The second and third meeting with her was based primarily on how she can make things better. How those who are unnaturally disobedient toward the rules will be punished." The man pauses. "What we don't understand, is what she meant by that. But Sheila," he says and waves his hand toward a woman in the first row, "thinks she may mean the Divergent."

Gasps break out in the crowd. I catch the endings of sentences like "...just told them what we are" and "...if they were sent by Jeanine" and "...we're all dead.."

I guess these people really think that Jeanine asked us to group them together to warn them of their fate. But why would she tell the Erudite of what she intends to do? Does she think she'll have a better chance of peacefully changing the government system if she receives support from her faction? That's the only reason I can think of why she'd do such a thing. Although, if she planned on harming the Divergent, why would she send them a subliminal message? That defeats the purpose of killing them on surprise. Now she just made it so they keep an eye out for threats.

Evelyn calms the crowd of twenty-six down. "Please. I can assure you that these two are not working with Jeanine. On the contrary, they are very much against her. And if you'll just listen to what they have to say, you can see that their only interest in grouping you together today is to protect you and warn you."

Huh. I couldn't have said it any better myself. As much as I don't like Evelyn or trust her, she did a good job. But that's the only compliment from me she'll ever get.

Tobias takes over for me, for which I am thankful. I don't think I'd be able to speak now that I've just found out all of this information.

"She's right. We," he says gesturing to the two of us, "are also Divergent. We found out what Jeanine plans to do in regards of a new government system."

Shouts rise up from the crowd. "We don't want the faction system!" "Who is she to take over?" "Why is she keeping the factions if she plans on dividing them further?"

Good questions. Although, I'd wish they'd shut up long enough to let Tobias explain.

"It seems you all do not believe in the faction system any longer. Am I correct?"

Some people nod quickly. Others give a quiet 'yes'. A few even give us 'thumbs up'. Even though I'm still shocked and a little worried that Jeanine has been talking to them, I have a huge surge of confidence that none of the Divergent want her taking over. Or that they don't even want the faction system. That will make our job much smoother. And, we should have full support.

"Good. Tris and I don't believe in it any longer either." Once again, the crowd is surprised. But they stay silent this time.

"The reason we gathered you all together today is to warn you of what she intends to do, and how we intend to fight back. As you already know of Jeanine's plans, we will move on to what we're planning to do against her. We have reason to suspect that soon, she'll make a move. Although we're not sure what exactly she'll do, we know that if anything seems the slightest bit suspicious, keep an eye out for Tris or me. We will give a signal, and from there, directions."

The older man speaks up. "How will we know what to do? You can't exactly shout rebellious directions in front of everyone."

Tobias turns toward me and raises an eyebrow. We hadn't exactly thought about that. We were just hoping no one would ask and we'd eventually figure it out.

I turn back toward the twenty-six. "You'll know what to do. Be observant. What we want to do is persuade everyone to support us. To see our reasoning. And knock Jeanine off of her path. If you all agree with that, then we are all allies."

People look at each other, asking the other a silent question.

Evelyn stands up. "If you are against these two, please say 'I'". No one speaks. She smiles and turns toward us.

I avoid meeting her face and stare at the crowd, a grin plastered onto my pale face. "Thank you. You should go back to your homes or jobs so as not to raise suspicion."

None of them move, and my eyebrows scrunch together. The man (I should really learn his name) speaks up, yet again. "No. How do you intend to tell the rest of the Divergent in Erudite what to look for? We can tell them, if you trust us."

My mouth drops. That'd be perfect. Saves everyone so much time. I look at Tobias and he nods.

"Well, we were planning on telling them like we told you, but please, that would work so much better."

The man nods. "I think so, too. I'm Jared, by the way."

I smile. "Thank you, Jared. Four and I owe you so much."

Jared looks away and shakes his head. "No. You don't owe me anything yet. We'll see where this thing goes." And with that, he leads the crowd away, with people breaking off into pairs and smaller groups of three.

After all of them left, Edward and Evelyn walk toward the box I stand on. I step off of it and grab Tobias's hand. They stop right in front of us.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Edward says.

"Don't we all? But there's nothing we can do about it," Tobias says while shaking his head.

"I know there's not. But we can be prepared for the Erudite to be completely against what you two have planned. Whatever that may be anyway," Evelyn rolls her eyes as she says this. "Tobias, dear, why don't you help Edward clean up around here a little. Big groups always leave a mess, no matter how clean they may be personally."

Tobias nods, and I give him a pleading look. I don't want him to leave me alone with his mom. I still don't trust Evelyn, even after everything she's done for us. But he doesn't look at me, and instead walks with Edward to where the twenty six stood.

I turn back to Evelyn, and she grabs my wrist and pulls me back to where we came from the trains. About a hundred yards. I yank my wrist out of her hand as soon as possible and give her a look that says 'What the heck?'.

She smirks at me, but it quickly fades. "I don't know what game you're playing with my son, but you had better stop."

The anger that boils inside of me lets itself out. "_Your son? _I think you lost the privilege to call him that when you left him with _Marcus," _I spit out.

Her face hardens. " I had no idea he would do that to his only son. But _you _took him from me. If it weren't for whatever you're doing to him, he'd be living with me. I waited for two years after I sent him three letters, only to find out later that he'd been avoiding his own mother for some summer fling of puppy love."

"Summer fling? We've been together for _two years. _That is NOT some summer fling. We love each other," I whisper-yell.

"I know he thinks he loves you. But you're just temporary. All young people think they're in love and then realize the mistake they've made soon after. _I'm _his mother. _I'm _permanent. Something you will never be," she says quietly. Evelyn sets her jaw.

My mouth drops. "Really? Well if you really love your son and claim to know all about his love life, then you will know that this is not just some fling and that our relationship is not temporary. And even though you are related by blood, that doesn't mean you're his mother. You were never there for him when he went through his father's abuse. You abandoned him," I spit.

Evelyn's face turns red with fury. "We've been over this. I did what I thought was best. I never could have known Marcus would abuse Tobias as he did me. But that is beside the point. You need to back away from my son so he can come live with me and stay safe."

I open my mouth to speak, but a rough hand grabs my waist from behind. I already know it's Tobias.

"Evelyn," he says quietly. Which is never a good thing when it comes to Tobias. "I suggest you get away from Tris. Quickly."

Evelyn raises her eyebrows, and I sink into Tobias's chest. His other arm wraps around my waist.

"I don't think you understand. I'm your mother. I care about you more than _she," _Evelyn points at me. "EVER could."

"I suggest you stop assuming things. You haven't been apart of my life for twelve years. You don't know _anything _about Tris or me. And I can assure you that I will never come live with you. My life will always be with Tris," he tells her.

Love and admiration blossoms within my heart. I love him so, so, so much.

And with that, Tobias steers me in the direction of the train tracks. We don't say anything on the walk to the tracks, but he never lets go of my waist. The whole ride home, he touches me in some way.

When we finally get back to his apartment, before I have any time to breath a word, he crushes his mouth to mine.

And any doubt I had about him leaving me for Evelyn fades away into dust.

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while, but I hope I made up for that with the longest chapter I've ever posted! I am really happy with where I'm taking this story and already planned everything else out. So yeah! I start school on the 26th, and am excited. I miss my people. But because of that, realize I'll most likely not be updating weekly. It may end up being every two weeks. If not, monthly. I know it sucks. But it is what it is. **

**I'm seeing The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones this Friday! I am super excited to see whether or not Hollywood stuck to the book. Plus I have a paper towel ready for when I drool over Jace. **

**REVIEW!  
**


End file.
